Lilac and Lace
by IamGingerButtons
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood's daugher, Maxine, was beautiful. She came from a family that pushed all the boundaries and she loved them all the more for it. Her world was filled with excitement and she really kicks butt-demon butt. But Maxine's world is about to come crashing down around her. AND She falls - hard- for the wrong person.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rory is moving to New York with his mom and dad. They are going to be taking over the institute there. He is in big trouble when he gets there, though. He falls-hard-for the wrong person.

Maxine was beautiful. She came from a family that pushed all the boundaries and she loved them all the more for it. Her world was filled with excitement and she really kicks butt-demon butt. But Maxine's world is about to come crashing down around her. She is surprised when her cousin moves back with his family and she has feelings for him that she shouldn't.

Chapter 1:

Rory:

He was a very attractive guy. Being a very attractive teenager was what he did best. He had a string of girls swooning after him and he was ok with that. He'd gotten his father's bone structure and physique, his mother's hair color and eyes. And his name matched his looks. If only he could do an Irish brogue, he could easily have more girls swooning after him.

He was making the best of this situation. He was packing up the last of his room and getting ready to leave. They were being sent to take over the New York institute. Apparently his father grew up there. He was adopted by the Lightwoods who were moving back to Idris and retiring from running the institute to be home again.

He got it. He'd been to Idris before. It was an awesome place. His dad had grown up there for the first part of his childhood.

His parents were kind of legend in the world of Nephilim. Jace and Clary Herondale (sometimes credited as Lightwood in the books) were more angel than any of the Shadowhunters due to some experiments his biological grandfather had done. He had heard the stories. It was in the history books. It was weird because it kind of made him famous too.

And even more irresistible to the ladies. He smirked.

He was a lot like his father. But he got his talents from his mother. He had artist's fingers that were as at home on the keys of a piano as they were on a paint brush or a sketchpad. He love drawing. He often had very vivid dreams that he would wake up in the middle of the night to sketch out.

He had a sketchpad designated to these dreams. If you thumbed through them, they looked like they played out a story. It was so weird. He was packing his art supplies now.

They were supposed to be hitting the road in just a few hours and he had a few things left. He moved his art supplies out to the moving trailer. He had left out a few pencils and a book to sketch in on the journey. It would only take a few hours. They just live upstate. His grandpa Luke had owned land up here and they had moved here while he was young.

He was kind of glad to be getting out of here. _The pool of girls was starting to run out anyway,_ he thought with a wicked smile. He had one more box to pack up and he just threw everything in. It was just a few odds and ends he probably wouldn't even need or miss. He took out the last box to the trailer and threw his messenger bag of to go art supplies over his shoulder.

His mother had grown up as a mundane so he also had ties to that world. He put his phone into a pocket of his bag. He would probably use the internet to listen to some music. His parents had no taste in music. His dad would leave the radio off if it was his choice and his mom listened to old pop music. He shuddered.

Not that he minded a few classics but new music was a lot deeper than the music of her day. Most of those songs were just about getting laid. Not that he minded that idea. He enjoyed a nice romp from time to time.

"Rory!" His mom was calling from the kitchen. "Come eat so we can hit the road."

Rory plopped in his seat and started digging in. Packing last minute had really taken it out of him. It was a simple lunch since all of the kitchen wear was cleaned and put away. They wouldn't need it where they were going so they would leave it here. They weren't selling the place. It would be a nice place to escape to if he ever needed it.

Soon they were all full and they headed out. His mom and dad got settled up front and he stretched out in the back seat. He pulled out his headphones to listen to music and pulled out his book and pencils. He suddenly had the urge to draw.

Maxine:

Max was getting ready for the day. She was combing her hair. It was silky and the color of lilacs. Most people thought she was rebelling and dyed it. She pushed it behind her ear which ended in a point and smiled. She loved the little signs that showed she had fey blood in her. Her eyes were to color of turquoise. It was a very striking feature.

She had gotten her mother's facial features and if she had been brunette with coffee colored eyes, they could be mistaken for sisters. Her mother had been looked down on because she had had a child so young and out of wedlock and with a downworlder to boot.

Max respected her mother for the choices she made. She could have married a shadowhunter and led a normal life but that was not in her. She's raised Max all on her own. She was her best friend.

But she had found out later that she had been the product of a one night stand after her longtime boyfriend had ended things. It was never what kept her from getting back together with him in the long run, it just wasn't going to work out with a vampire frozen at 16. But Uncle Simon was still a part of her life even if it wasn't in the sense that he was with her mother anymore.

But sometimes she suspected he was the reason Isabelle Lightwood never found anyone else to love. And she could swear that sometimes they spent too much time together to be just friends. In a way she hoped they still hooked up every once in a while. Her mom needed it.

She put on her lipstick in the mirror to finish up her look and the she twirled. She was wearing a dress her mother had worn at her age. It was white and flowing. Her mom had always had good tastes.

She was making herself presentable because her aunt and uncle and cousin were coming to the institute to take it over. Her mother hadn't been offered because she was a single mother, and Uncle Alec hadn't been offered the job because he was gay, and he was now a vampire through choice. Her family was eclectic to say the least. Her Aunt Clary and Uncle Jace were extra special angel children which meant so was Cousin Rory.

If she was honest with herself she was excited to see him again. She tried to remember the last time they had been there. He had been about ten the last time they had come to visit with him. She would have been nine then. He had been absolutely the cutest little guy she'd ever seen. She had towered a few inches over him, taking after her mother in the height department. He'd had red curly hair that had grown a little too long so that it curled around his neck. His eyes had been bright emeralds in his face.

She had been curious about him. Of course she had been, she was an only child with no other kids besides Magalie in her life. She had followed him the whole time he was there feeling drawn to him. She thought his cockiness was funny and laughed at him a lot.

She wondered if he had changed. She was sure he had. She had since she was nine. She looked in the mirror one last time checking herself out. Her breast barely contained in the bodice of the dress. She was built a lot like her mother. Her legs were long and lean. She flipped her hair. Yeah, she looked good.

She bounded out of her room and went to the kitchen. Her mother and her grandparents were in there. They were going to be leaving for Idris in just a couple of days. That was why Jace and Clary were coming to the institute in the first place. She sat at the table and Maryse sat lunch down for them to eat.

It smelled delicious and Max couldn't help but wonder who would cook when grandma was gone. The angel knows, her mother cannot cook.

"Alec and Magnus will be here shortly to make sure they are here for their arrival." Maryse was excited. For at least a couple of days she would have her entire family under one roof again.

"Are they bringing Magalie, too?"

"Of course they are, sweetie." Her grandmother said.

Magalie was her cousin that was surrogated before Uncle Alec became a vampire. A family friend named Aline had her for them. This worked out because Aline was part Chinese and Magnus had very Asian eyes. Magalie was about a year younger than Max, but she had started her life in France. Magnus and Alec had moved there for what they called an extended honeymoon after they got married. They had gotten married when Magalie was just six months old. They'd moved back about a year later. Alec had gotten Simon to turn him shortly after freezing him at 21. He had even drank from Jace so he could walk in the daylight.

People were very curious as to how their little group had produced not one but two day lighters. It was a family secret.

Just then, they heard the elevator. It was like their conversation had summoned them. Magalie lead the pack. Her slanted eyes shone the same blue as Alec's, her skin tone was tanned like Magnus's (well, like Aline's really), and her hair was black silk that looked a lot like Isabelle's. She wore a pair of hot pink leather pants and a black cropped tank that barely covered what it needed to. It said "Kiss Me, I'm Asian" on it in matching hot pink letters. She'd thrown a black cardigan over it and had buttoned the middle button. It made the outfit a bit more covered.

She was almost sixteen but, by the angel, she looked eighteen. She got into clubs a lot because she looked like she was old enough. And she was not above squeezing her ample chest together and flaunting it to the bouncer. It worked well enough because that meant Max had someone to take with her.

"Maxi!"

"Magi!"

The girls hugged each other like it had been years instead of just a couple of days since they had seen each other. They both studied here at the institute so they were each other's best friends and parabatai.

Magalie hadn't been there to meet Rory the last time he came in to the city. She had been visiting in France with her dads. So she was excited to meet him.

Rory:

He had dosed off in the back of the car listening to his headphones. Clary had shaken him to wake him up. "Go on in. We can come back to get the stuff after we rest a bit."

Jace had loaded himself down with their suitcases which held their clothes. They loaded up into the elevator. Rory was a little excited to be here again.

He remembered his cousin Maxine from his last trip. She'd been young then. Her turquoise eyes had been prominent in her face, her purple hair had been unruly, and she'd been his shadow while he had been there. He had another cousin but he hadn't met her before. She was supposed to be there today too. He hadn't been here very often. Just once in his life before this.

Usually if they had to come to the city, they left Rory with Grandpa Luke and Grandma Jocelyn and they went on their own claiming it was grown up business. The elevator came to stop on the residential floor. Jace and Clary moved out and Clary showed her son where his room was.

It was her old room when she stayed there for a short while when she was younger. They were moving into the master bedroom that was now occupied by the Lightwoods but they would make themselves comfortable in Jace's old room until it was free for them.

Izzy came down the hall and ran into Jace's arms and he swung her around. "Hey sis!" Soon the hall was full of hugging and crying and squealing.

Rory set his suitcase on the bed and came out to join in the greetings. Gram Maryse came and hugged him first, then Grandpa Robert. Aunt Izzy was next. Uncle Alec who had visited them once gave him a handshake. Uncle Magnus just waved and winked. He had glitter all over his eyes and his clothes looked like a unicorn had puked up a rainbow, and he had rolled in it. He had expected it because he had seen pictures.

Then he saw his two cousins. Magalie was easy to pick out with her slanted eyes that were the color of sapphires. She looked like a perfect combination of his uncles which seemed odd to him since he knew two men couldn't have kids. He filed that away to ask his dad later.

Next to her was Maxine. She was still tall like he remembered. Even though he would be taller than her now, it would be just barely. She was dressed all in white. Her eyes still large in her face reminded him of Uncle Alec a little more than Izzy because of their size. Other than the color of them and her purple hair, she looked just like the pictures of Aunt Izzy he had seen in his mom's wedding album.

She was gorgeous. _Must be in the genes._ No that didn't really make sense; he knew his dad had just been adopted by the Lightwoods. There was no blood there. But he still shouldn't feel this for her. He had a feeling he just wanted to sneak off with her and show her just what all he could do.

He shook his head trying to dispel the thoughts.

Maxine:

Everyone was in the hall, but she didn't see him. Then he came out of his room. He had gotten tall. Probably two inches taller than her. He was a good mix of his parents with his dad's good looks and his mom's gorgeous eyes. His rusty red hair was cropped short, which wasn't the usual style for the men in their family. But it fit him. His cheek bones called for the attention to be on them, not to be covered by hair in any way.

She wanted to drool. _Stop it, Max! He is your cousin._ She couldn't take her eyes off him as he was passed from adult to adult. Hugs and handshakes from everyone. She and Magi stayed off to the side and out of the fray.

Then his eyes landed on her. They felt like lasers as they scanned her body. It took all of her control not to fidget as he moved his eyes up and down her body. She almost felt like she was being undressed by his eyes. She thought that didn't sound too bad.

She mentally kicked herself for the thought.

"Maxine, you remember Rory, right?"

"Of course, Aunt Clary. You can just call me Max."

"Sure." Clary gave her a sad smile. She knew she was named after her dead uncle, Max. "You can drop the Aunt part. It is so formal."

Max just smiled and nodded. "Sure, Clary."

Rory came over and hugged Magalie. He turned and set his sights on Max. His arms circled her. It was just a friendly hug, she kept telling herself. Then why did she feel electricity coursing through her? And why did he smell like a dream?

"Hello, again, Maxine." He said her name like a lover would. She shivered. Had anyone else noticed. No, he had said it quietly.

One thing was for sure, she was going to have to figure this out.

Rory knew there was one thing for sure. He was going to need a long, cold shower after this.

_**A/N: This chapter was really just to set the tone and introduce the dynamics now in the family since so much time has passed. In this world Alec and Simon are special and can be in the institute even though they are vampires. I attribute this to the fact they have some Angel in them from drinking from Jace… and since Alec used to be a shadowhunter. Yeah, I had to make him immortal… I just couldn't make him get all old. **_

_**Oh and just to put it in here… I don't own the original TMI characters. This is the warning for the entire story… no matter how many chapters I write I will never own them so why should I need to repeat myself EVERY CHAPTER? **_

_**However, Magalie, Maxine, and Rory are mine.**_

_**Rory- Origin Irish- Name meaning the red king. Fitting**_

_**Maxine- named after Max of course you know Izzy would do it too. **_

_**Magalie means "pearl" but I thought it sounded almost like a mesh Of Magnus and Alec… maybe if you squint a little when you look at it… or not….. HA!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Maxine:

There was something about the way he said her name that caressed her like silk. Now she was lying awake, staring at her ceiling. She had wanted his lips on hers the moment she saw him. But that just wasn't right.

She threw the covers off of her and got up. She grabbed a towel, deciding to take a shower to calm herself. Or take care of it herself. She hadn't decided yet.

Rory:

The cold water ran over his body. By the angel, he was tense from trying to stay calm in front of his cousin. He would think of her like that. His cousin. His cousin. Not as Maxine. Not as the sexy girl with the brightest eyes, the silkiest hair, and the plumpest lips.

Oh, well that was ruining the job the cold shower was doing. "Shit," he said in an exhale. He knew what he was going to have to do. He was going to have to take care of this himself.

Maxine:

Max clamored out of the shower. Her lids were heavy now that she had found out just how good the massaging showerhead she'd gotten a few weeks back really was. She toweled off, the room was steamy and her mirror was fogged. She twisted her lavender locks in a towel and walked out naked to her room.

She loved drying off in the air. She flung her window open and let the breeze come in. She breathed in the smells of the city. She heard the traffic. She turned on the radio she had in her room. She loved music. The radio had been left by someone who had a little more connection to the mundane world and she silently thanked them every time she used it.

She danced around and shook her hair out of it towel. It fell in damp waves. If she tried, she could put something in it and catch the waves that she must have gotten from her father. Her mother's hair was stick straight. Instead she pulled a brush through it, then used the brush as a microphone to sing into. She had seen girls do that in a movie once. She sang along to the old song. The deep sultry voice of the singer really fit her voice. She knew the song was really old, but it was one of her favorite songs.

_What I need is a good defense__  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal__  
And I need to be redeemed__  
To the one I've sinned against__  
Because he's all I ever knew of love_

She kept spinning in the breeze and her hair flew around as she sang.

Rory:

He heard music. It was an old song but he recognized it. The voice he heard was different, not the original singer, but it was a good fit for the voice he heard

"I've been a bad, bad girl."

He was drawn to the voice. He pulled on his thin navy colored jersey PJ bottoms, and because he had forgotten to really towel himself off completely, they stuck to him in certain places. He realized the voice was coming from the room adjacent to his so he headed for his door, shirtless.

He went to the door of the room. He was pretty sure this was the room Magalie was staying in, wasn't it. If so she had an amazing singing voice. And some good taste in older music. He was pretty sure this song was out before his mom was even born. Ok, maybe it wasn't quite _that_ old. Not that his mom was old really. He was almost 18 so his mom was just 37 and his dad was 38. He had pretty young parents.

He leaned against the door to hear her voice a bit better. Still it was muffled. He checked the knob. He wasn't going to barge in on her, he just wanted to crack the door to hear better. He could hear the tones better now. It was really a great voice. He would have to tell Magalie tomorrow she was a really good singer.

He felt a breeze coming from the room. It caught the door and he was really afraid it would slam shut so he held it a little so it wouldn't close and give him away. Suddenly the door was jerked from him and he fell into the room.

He tucked and rolled and ended up back on his feet. And facing his cousin, but it wasn't the cousin he expected. And she was naked.

Maxine:

The song was coming to a close she was belting out the last few lines when a strong breeze blew into the window. She ignored it until her door came flying open. And that didn't even bother her until she saw him come flying into the room. He fell and rolled and sprung up on his feet. Smiling smugly at his own smoothness.

Then he chin dropped he lost his smug smirk, but one spread on her face. She knew she should be embarrassed by this but she really wasn't. She knew she was good looking. She came from good stock, as mundanes might say. Maybe she should feign embarrassment and cover herself. But dammit it was her room and she was enjoying her air dry process.

"You can pick your chin up off the floor." Resigning, she pulled a satin kimono on. Her uncle, Magnus, got it for her when they visited Aline in China. She had moved back to the Institute there when her mother fell ill and was living there with her significant other, Helen. And with no one else jumping at the offer the Clave reluctantly made her head of it when her mother passed.

The kimono stopped just below the important parts but it was thin so she could still enjoy the breeze. She was just looking at her cousin. His mouth was closed now but he was still not talking. She shifted her eyes to pass over him. His skin was shiny with drops of water like he'd come from the shower without drying and his thin pajama pants were clinging to him in all the right –or wrong- places. She could see his bulge which was beginning to grow. She smiled. Looks like he was as effected by her as she was by him.

She rolled her eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Sing-song, uh-" He cut off and turned. He just left the room.

Rory:

He had looked her up and down as she had just stood there. Almost posing for him it seemed. Her skin, he noticed now, had a slight pink tint to it that had to come from the fey blood in her. Her curves were smooth; her breast were full and perky. He knew he was going to have a problem in mere moments.

She pulled on a short, thin silky robe and it was _short_. And _thin_. It didn't really help much. She was talking but he didn't really hear her. His blood was rushing in his ears. It was on its journey from his head to his crotch he was pretty sure.

She was looking at him expectantly and he said something, he wasn't even sure what it was. Then he left. He was walking stiffly to his room. He had _just_ taken care of this, but there it was again. It was going to be a long night.

_**A/N: ok so this is really a short chapter. I am really trying to work on making my chapters longer… but this is so awkward and the next part is the next morning so… I just knew I had to stop here. I want to say none of the other chapters will be this short again. It is my goal. **_

_**Ok, so I want Rory to be a LOT like Jace but not just like him. I want him to have about ¼ of Clary in him. Ya know she is his momma and all. **_

_**I want Max to be a lot like Izzy, but to have her own stand on life. She is very confident… but there are things about her that are utterly the opposite of her mother, and after you find out, you might be a little surprised. Who knows? **_

_**Review if you love embarrassing someone who is cocky **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Maxine:

She ate the breakfast Maryse had made. Eggs, bacon, fresh waffles still warm from the iron, and orange juice. She really would miss her grandmother's cooking. Robert sat at one end of the table. That was his seat. It would look weird if Jace sat there when Robert was gone.

Jace and Clary were at the table now. They sat close. They were always close. Even after all these years they moved together. If she moved he moved like two pieces of the same machine. She almost wondered why they didn't have more kids. She knew why her mom didn't, but for a couple that had been together for so long, you would expect at least two kids, right?

Alec and Magnus sat on the other side of the table across from her. They were being very flirty, but she was used to them. They were a staple in her life. Magnus was eating his breakfast whilst Alec drank his. It was really cool because someone had developed synthetic blood. It was a shadowhunter looking for more peace and less death. It came in little six packs. Alec had told her once, it was nothing like human blood but it was better than old hand bottled animal blood that he and Simon used to fill their diets with.

Simon was sitting next to her mom. He kept looking at her. She was in her late thirties but she didn't have any wrinkles and she didn't have and grey hairs. She looked about 27. She still looked like she was sitting next to her younger brother rather than an ex-lover. But when Simon looked at her mom, she could see the love that filled his eyes.

_Mom just let him love you,_ Max begged in her head.

Magi sat next to her and she was giving her looks that was telling her how badly she needed to speak to her. She tried to convey they would talk after breakfast with her eyes. She kept shoveling her eggs into her mouth.

There was only one person missing from the table and there is who her mind traveled too now.

Rory:

He jerked awake. He had been dreaming of smooth creamy skin and tangled limbs. And he had yet another problem on his hands -so to speak- when he woke up. "Really?" He said out loud to his empty room. Can you get tired of masturbating? He was beginning to think you could. He would much rather find another… outlet… to get rid of this problem. It wouldn't be a problem if was still home. He could have called on a number of his friends. Friends who just happened to be girls but never girlfriends.

He got up and decided maybe another shower would help.

Once he got dressed and padded down the hall, he smelled deliciousness coming from the kitchen. He followed his nose to the breakfast table. Bare bones were left on the plates by the time he got there. Jace was the only person still at the table.

"I didn't think you were going to wake up today." His dad said with a smile. He knew when they smiled, they looked almost like twins. They had a certain swagger to their face when they put their smiles on.

"I took a long shower. I was stiff- from the bed, I think." Rory added the last so his dad wouldn't read between the lines.

"Yeah a new bed can take time to get used to." He said with nothing alluding to the fact that he knew his son was masturbating like a monkey the past 24 hours. Rory relaxed a bit.

He was really glad he had missed most of the breakfast rush. He didn't know if he would be able to face Max after last night.

She had been so unaffected by him. It stung a bit. She just stood there like there was nothing wrong with him seeing her like that. Because the only thing it should be is embarrassment at seeing your cousin naked and nothing else. He shouldn't have been turned on by her.

Really if he wanted to think about it, he should blame his parents. They didn't grow up together so it wasn't like his hormones knew she was his cousin. That made sense, right? It had to be it.

But she was beautiful from her pointed ears to her painted toes. He would know, he had seen it all last night. And it had been a major component in his dreams last night. He had that image imprinted in his brain and it seemed to replace any naked body he'd ever seen. He couldn't recall Felicia Penhollow. She had been the most striking beauty he had ever seen, until now.

His mother had hated when they had dated- if you could call it dating. He knew it had something to do with her Aunt Aline. They had gotten together when they were both in Idris, and she had come to New York a couple of times and she had made it out to see him in upstate while in the area. But she had never wanted anything serious, and that worked for Rory. The teen was too young to settle.

It might be the thing for shadowhunters to love and marry early, but he was sure to be the exception to that rule. He didn't think he would ever get married.

And it had nothing to do with the marriages he was exposed to. His mother and father had a perfect relationship with a great balance of fighting and making up and perfect moments. It was how Rory wanted a relationship to be, if he ever did settle down. His uncles were still in their honeymoon phase and they had been together as long as his parents and they had a daughter. His Aunt Izzy was really the only person he knew that wasn't married.

He finished up the last of the bacon and eggs and left the waffles there. He wasn't a huge waffle fan. He appreciated his grandma's cooking though. He drank a cup of coffee hoping the caffeine would help wake him up the rest of the way. Today Jace was going to be training them and Clary was going to be the tutor for the book learning.

He hoped that when he turned 18 in a couple of months they would let him do the training. He was better than his dad. No matter what Jace said.

He was faster and stronger, and that was probably because he was second generation in this line of Angel blood. He could do almost everything his parents could but it was intensified. He couldn't make new Runes like his mom, but his that he drew always seemed more potent than those that others drew. He could jump high and move fast, and he had killed more demons than his father had at this age. It was something his dad hated. HA!

He strolled down the hall making his way to the library where his mom would be. They would be starting soon. She would probably talk about Runes all day. He shook his head. He would know everything she was going to go over. He was pretty sure she had taught him everything she knew already. He had been learning and training his whole life with these two people. So when he walked into the room and his mom wasn't there he was confused.

"Izzy?" He asked. She had already scolded him for using the term aunt when talking to her. She said it made her feel old. He had shrugged and thought it was for the best. If he could think of her as just another shadowhunter then so was her daughter. Not his aunt, and not his cousin.

"Yeah?" She just looked at him like she was saying 'what?'

"I just thought mom would be in here." He looked at his feet. It was a move that made him look more like his mom than he usually did.

"Your mom is teaching the girls today outside in the garden. I am going to be teaching you today." She shrug, and he wondered what she could teach him he didn't know everything about already. "Today you will be learning about something I know the most about other than your Uncles of course."

"Being gay?" There was the cockiness from his dad again.

"Downworlders."

Maxine:

The sun was shining. It was pretty out today. Spring was finally in full swing now. Flowers were blooming and it wasn't too hot yet. She sat in one of the chairs that was set out here a few years ago by Isabelle and Simon. Magalie was in the other. There was a wrought iron table in between and they both had a bottle of water and a notebook ready for taking notes.

Clary was standing in front of them. "Ok ladies, today will just be us girls."

Max couldn't help but wonder why her cousin was not here. He was not 18 yet and needed to be in class just as much as the rest of them. And it seemed Clary read her mind because she answered her.

"Rory is learning something with Izzy today. She has more knowledge on downworlders than me and Jace so we thought he could use a lesson from her. Since you guys have grown up with the teachings of Izzy, you guys have probably heard it before." The girls nodded.

"Today we will be learning about the runes that may not be used as much but are just as powerful and helpful as things you use almost daily like the Iratze." And so she had started her lecture.

Rory:

He stood on the balls of his feet and moved as the whip came at him. Isabelle was working with him in the training room on one side while his dad worked with the girls. He was sparring with Magalie who was a lot like her father and favored the bow. In close range, she was still good but not great.

He moved again. This time the whip barely missed him. He needed to focus instead of watching his cousin. He tucked and rolled and missed the whip again. He came in closer to Iz and moved fast and concise as she went to whip him again. He knocked into her. She went to the floor and he held his practice blade at her neck.

"Ok you win," She pushed him off and sprang to her feet lithely like a cat. A cat in seven inch heels. He sank down breathing heavily. He put his back against the wall and Magalie joined him.

Max was up. She moved a lot like her mom, almost like a feline. She slinked around his dad like she would strike at any moment. She had chosen a short blade. She had on killer boots and her tight practice gear. It fit her like a cat suit. Everything was very feline.

Jace lunged at her and she rolled to the side. Jace turned with challenge in his eyes. He had been moving slowly for him, still in the pace he had been taking with Magalie. He lunged at full speed this time. Max held her arm out and clotheslined him. "Magnus likes to watch wrestling," she said to the coughing shadowhunter on the floor. "Something about half naked sweaty men." She shrugged. She put her blade to his chest. "I think I will take the win."

"Ok," Jace choked out. "I think we've had enough for the day."

Clary, who had walked in just in time to see the finale, gave Max a high five and did a little jig. She walked over and helped Jace to his feet and kissed him and his bruised ego.

Rory was laughing and his eyes were heated when he looked at Max. He stopped laughing.

Maxine:

She left the sputtering Jace on the floor and turned to give Clary a victory high five. She turned to bow to the room but she caught sight of Rory instead. His face was alit with his laughter. It was almost like he was glowing. He turned a heated look right in her direction. He stopped laughing and his eyes flamed with lust.

She felt butterflies fluttering in her gut. How she wanted to see those eyes in the darkness of her room. How she wanted to see that body without the black gear. She licked her lips. Suddenly her mouth was dry. She needed to get out of there and away from his searing gaze.

She turned on her heel again and walked out.

{line break}

She pulled out a tight black dress that covered most of her skin. From mid-thigh up anyway. She had pulled on some red fishnets with a black seam up the back. Her boots were to the knee. Some vintage ones from her mom. They were tall and made her tower over most people. She had done her make up with a smoky grey cat eye and hot pink lips because red clashed with her skin and hair.

Magi sat on her bed watching her put on her makeup. She had on a shiny red corset dress that looked amazing with her honey colored skin. She let her runes show. They made her look tattooed and older so they could get in the club without any trouble. She had also borrowed a pair of old boots from Max's collection. They were the same shiny as the dress but in black and thigh high. She wore no hose so her skin was bare between the short skirt and boots. Magnus would be so proud of her.

They were heading out to this club. It was a downworlder club, but they were strict about not letting in the young ones. Not that there was an age limit per say; it was up to the bouncer's discretion. It was better to just give him an eye full and have no worries. Or her. There was one bouncer that was a female werewolf, but she swung that way too.

Magi did, too Max was sure even though she had never told her. It was odd to think of it, but it didn't bother her. She grew up in a very gay friendly home. And she could be reading into things.

They were slicking down the hall in their heels. Secretly Max wanted Rory to come out of his room and see them like this. She was sure his mouth would just hang open and he would drool a little. She looked hot and she tried extra hard just in case he stumbled upon her before they left.

She readjusted the seraph blade in her boot and she had a whip around her wrist like a bracelet. She really hoped they hit some demons tonight. She really had this fidgety feeling like she needed to get some action tonight. Not kick butt action but maybe it would help anyway. She knew Magi had a collapsible bow in her purse along with some mini arrows. She had a blade in her boot too.

They made it to the elevator with no one else coming down the hall. Max was kind of disappointed.

Rory:

He was at the bar at this downworlder club. The butch werewolf had let him in with a snarled, "Shadowhunter."

He didn't care. He was looking at the bodies writhing around on the floor. He was hoping to find someone to help him with the problems he had been having recently. There had to be at least a half faerie in the room somewhere that would look similar, right. Or at least someone who could take his mind off of her.

He spotted a girl with shining blue hair and moss green eyes. Her ears were pointed. She had a small chest but her ass was fantastic. She wore a short dress that rode up her thigh as she moved. He had on some heels that screamed "Fuck Me!" and Rory was pretty sure he could do just that.

She was slinking toward him. He was sitting on a barstool. He took a swig of his drink. She was to him now. She ran a finger down his chest. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Want to make good on the Accords, Shadowhunter?" She purred.

Her voice was like honey and her breath in his ear sent shivers down his spine in the right ways. He just nodded and she pulled him close to her on the dance floor. She moved he body seductively over him. Her rear was grinding against his member. He closed his eyes and he saw another body, another face. He let his imagination take him where he wanted to go as this faerie did her pirouette of seduction.

Maxine:

She and Magi got to the club and walked up to the bouncer. Tonight it was the lesbian wolf. She looked Magi up and down and a growl of appreciation came out of her as she let them enter. She slipped a piece of paper into Magi's hand. Magi flushed, something she got from her dad. She put in in her bag. I gave her look and she shrugged. "I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

I just rolled my eyes and scanned the room for any demons. It looked clear but the night was young. She moved onto the floor dragging Magi with her. The danced together and with men who came up to them. Magi got another number that she put in her bag. This was from a male vampire. Her blush doubled and she moved away from him.

"Just didn't want to be rude?" I asked over the music. She just looked at the ground.

I was moving backwards a bit as the crowd grew. I hit into someone else's back and turned to apologize. Rory was there with a fey girl rubbing her big behind all over him. His eyes flew open and he said sorry before realizing who it was. His mouth dropped open as his eyes moved up and down her body. Her heart pumped a bit faster. This was exactly what she had wanted to see.

_**A/N: OK so I might add some Magalie POVs in this story. I am really liking her and she was at first made just to be a secondary type character. She is becoming her own world though in this. Her character is just going to be too big to keep in the background. I blame her parents and her upbringing! Magnus and Alec would raise someone with a huge presence! I am just saying. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Rory:

He had been dancing with the girl about 2 songs now. He hadn't noticed the crowd getting bigger, but he supposed it was. He noticed when someone bumped into him. He turned to say sorry and it was her.

Shit.

He was here trying to get her out of his head. Not that it was really working. She all he saw when he closed his eyes. And now she was here. He took her in. Her tight black dress hugged her curves and it was short. Her fishnets were red and absolutely sexy. Then there were those damn sexy boots she had a fondness for. She was about an inch taller than him in the boots.

He had forgotten about the ass grinding against him. She was standing there now huffing. He didn't even care when she stormed off to dance with someone else. She was just a distraction anyway and not very good at the job.

"Maxine." He said after he could function again.

"Care to dance, dear cousin?" She asked.

Magalie was dancing with a boy on one side of her and a girl on the other, and she seemed to be quite enjoying herself. She didn't notice them move to the other side of the dance floor, Rory thought.

Instead of turning her backside to him she slinked around him and then hitched her leg on his hip to grind herself against him.

Oh Raziel, he was in trouble.

Maxine:

She knew what to do to get what she wanted from him. She knew how to move to make a boy want her. She hooked her leg around his waist. His hand automatically gripped her so she could balance. She thrust her hips making sure to make feather light contact with him. The lighter the touch, the more teasing it would be.

She saw his eyes get intense and they were locked onto hers.

She got close to his ear and moaned. She was laying it on thick. She wanted him to want her. She wanted him to feel like she did. She knew they shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't stop herself. There was something in that cocky smile and his emerald eyes that made her want to forget all of her morals and just jump.

She knew what she felt for him was not kosher. They were family. She only felt a little ok with it because it wasn't a blood thing. She had almost talked herself into thinking it was ok. But it wasn't. He was family. But if she was going to put up with this intensity, she didn't want to face it alone.

_Come on cousin, love me._ She thought bitterly. She was being awful. She should just pull away from him and leave him to the other girls. But she kept moving against him. She had put her leg down now and had pulled him to her, body pressing body, with her arms around him. She could feel his hard muscles under his clothes. His tee was tight and black, his jeans were dark and fit him like a glove.

Her hands itched to squeeze his tight butt. Instead she ran her hand on his chest. It was a safer thing to do.

He leaned his head on her shoulder. He nuzzled her neck.

Rory:

It was absolute torture. She was so sexual. He moved his hips as her hand were on them pulling them close together. She moved her hands over his chest and he put his head on her shoulder. He took in the smell of her. She smelled like lilacs. It was amazing. Lilacs and clean soap was filling his nostrils.

All he had to do would be to let his tongue slide out of his mouth and he could taste her. He wondered if she tasted as sweet as she smelled. He used his hands to grab her hips. She got impossible closer to him. He could do it. He could just take a small taste. It would surely be all he needed.

Magalie:

She had seen her cousins move off together as she danced with the couple she was with. She moved in between them. She moved her hips against the guy and he leaned into her. She could feel his excitement pressed against her hip. She pulled the girl in with her and she brought her face close to hers. They guy's eyes were glued to them. She just had to move a fraction of an inch closer and she would be kissing her. And she would seal the deal.

She caught something in the corner of her eye and saw two demons saunter in. Well, there goes that fantastic ending to this night. She moved away, both the boy and girl looking at her looking confused. She mouthed "Sorry, bathroom." And went to go find Maxi.

She saw them then. Held close to one another. They were so entwined that they just swayed back and forth. Max's eyes were clouded over with lust and Rory's head was nestled into her shoulder and she couldn't tell if he was kissing her neck or not.

"Max!"

Maxine:

"Maxine." She heard him say her name. She shivered. She melted against him and they were so close they had to look like one person now.

"Max!" She whipped her head up. Shaking it to clear her brain. She saw Rory straighten and he walked a little stiffly in a circle. Looking much like a boy caught with something he wasn't supposed to have. "Max, we have demons." Magi said lowly as she closed the distance between them.

There were two Eidolon Demons were there. One was female and one male. "I got this." Magi said as she pulled on a shrug from her bag to cover her marks and she walked up to them. She flirted like Magnus. She ran a finger up and down the chest of the boy and whispered something to him. He nodded and signaled the other demon to follow.

They followed her back passed the bar, passed the bathrooms and the kitchen to a back exit. Max began to follow them and she felt Rory following her. She could feel his energy rolling over her. It was his fault she needed this fight. He better not get to kill them both. She knew how fast he was.

She peeked through the slight crack they'd left so they'd be able to get back in. Magi was flirting with the both of them. "Maybe I will make myself more comfortable." She said it and fingered her shrug. She wiggled her shoulders making her perky breast shake as she took the shrug off. Max could tell she was enjoying herself.

The demons both took a quick breath. "Shadowhunter. Are you here to kill us all alone?"

Magalie:

"Who says I want to kill you?" She was looking at her hand picking at her nails. "I offered a manage et trois." She slinked close to the female first. She pressed her lips to the girl's. The boy growled. He lost control for a moment losing a bit of his human look for just a moment. She moved closer to the girl. She was pretending it was the couple from in the club.

She ignored the taste of sulfur that came from the lips of the she demon. She inserted her tongue and it danced with the other. Knowing the boy was fully invested in watching them and the girl was fully devoted in the kiss. She threw her leg up like you see girls do in the movie and that was the signal.

Maxine

Max watched Magi closely. She deepened the kiss drawing both demons into it. Then her leg kicked up. The signal!

This was how they had always played it. Max snuck out and jabbed her blade through the boy's back. He fell and made a screeching noise. The girl pulled out of the kiss and as she went to strike against the attackers Magi put her blade into her.

"That's why we're parabatai." They said in unison bumping hips and doing a victory dance.

Rory clapped. They had done it all without a single drop of ichor on either of them. "I say, let's head home." Max said with a bow to her clapping cousin.

They walked down the alley way to the main road and hailed a cab. Magi claimed the front seat.

Max sat next to Rory. Their hands brushed in between them. She felt a shock run through her from the light touch. She slanted her eyes and turned them toward him in the dark cab. She couldn't see him perfectly in the dark, but his eyes were locked on her. Had he felt it too?

Rory:

He put his hand on Max's in the dark cab. They had brushed lightly and he felt something. He wanted to see what happened if he touched her again. When his hand covered hers she curled her fingers into his. They rode him holding hands.

And it was the most innocent thing he had ever done with a girl.

{Line break}

He paced in his room. They had been home for hours. The sun would be making his presence known soon. He was in it deep. He not only wanted to get physically closer to her now. He wanted to know her. He could feel himself losing it. He could fell himself free falling.

Maxine:

She was in her night shirt which was just a long tee she'd stolen from Simon once when he had baby sat her while her mom was gone with her grandparents to Idris. It said 'come to the dark side, we have cookies' and it skimmed her thighs. She'd just gotten out of the shower. Her hair was wet and up in a loose bun.

She had laid down but she was not able to sleep. She knew there was somewhere she would rather be than here in her bed alone. The sun would be rising soon and she needed sleep if she wanted to make it through the day. She threw the covers off and walked out of her room to the room next to hers.

She knocked. The door opened and she smiled. "I can't sleep; can I come in?"

_**A/N: I know! I know! Its short. I am trying to keep them longer **__**I PROMISE**__**. How do you all feel about Magalie getting her POV in there? I love her more than I thought I would. I can see what's coming, though, and I know she will be even more amazing as the story goes on. She has to be amazing. HA! Magnus + Alec = Amazing**_

_**Do you have any idea what is going to happen next? Any guess? If you guess right I will give you a prize (TBA) REVIEW my readers! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Magalie:

She laid on her bed. She was wound up. She wondered why she hadn't told her cousin about her preferences in love. She was guessing at it anyway. She accepted her dads so she would accept her too, right? Maybe she would think she was greedy and attention seeking.

She couldn't really help that she liked how men _and_ women made her feel. And she _loved_ it when she had them both at the same time. She loved having threesomes. And you could usually find a guy to participate with no problem. Though girls may be a bit harder to get on the bandwagon, she could still do well.

She was really tired of hiding from her best friend though. She was going to tell her. _The worst that can happen is she thinks I'm a disgusting freak. How bad can it be?_ She threw her arm over her eyes and tried to sleep.

Rory:

He was tossing and turning in his bed now. He had gotten tired of pacing. He should have gone back and found the fey girl he had been dancing with. He could have gone somewhere with her and worked out all of his—frustrations.

But he knew it wouldn't work. He would just see her. And now he could smell her, too. Lilacs and soap. The scent memory was burned in his nose. He would never again be able to walk past a flower bed filled of those flowers and keep himself calm. She had to have some sort of perfume to smell like that.

He huffed out a sigh of frustration. Again? Damn these hormones. No! He was not going to do this again. He would just have to let it go away on its own. Maybe if he thought of something that was ugly.

But before he could imagine something there was a knock on the door.

He got up and pulled his shirt down. Raziel, it was probably his mom. The last thing he needed was for her to come in and see him with pre-morning wood. What time was it anyway?

He opened the door and a grin spread on his face. Standing there in a tee shirt that only covered what it had to was the cause to all his problems.

"I can't sleep; can I come in?" She said with a smile on her face.

He didn't say anything but just moved so she could come in. She closed the door and locked it behind her. "Sorry it's a new habit of mine." Laughter was in her eyes. "It's something you pick up when someone comes flying into your room while your naked and dancing." She shrugged.

That image was not helping his—situation any. He got in the bed and covered his growing issue with the blanket. Maybe she hadn't noticed it. "Did you want to talk." She shook her head and climbed into bed with him. He stiffened, in more than one way. What was about to happen?

She pulled the covers up and snuggled into his side. He laid there just staring at the ceiling. Should he say something. She really felt good pressed up to him. She was so soft. He took a breath and looked at her to say some smart ass remark and he saw that she was asleep.

He chuckled lightly as he made himself as comfortable as he could get with a boner. He threw his arm over her and pulled her in close. And before he knew it, he was in the land of sleep too. This was the second most innocent thing he'd ever done with a girl.

{Line break}

The sun's glare from his window had him cussing. He got up and closed the curtains. He looked back to go back to bed and he realized something was off.

Then it hit him. His bed was empty.

Maxine:

She got up when the sun woke her up. She slipped out of his arms. It was so warm and cozy and she really wished she could stay. His alarm clock showed it was just after seven so she padded quietly out of the room and snuck back to her own.

She stripped in the bathroom. She had left her room unlocked because she really didn't care if he came in here right now. She would just take it as a sign and take him. What was it about that boy that made her want to break every moral code she had? She shook her head and pulled on her bra and panties. She only wore matching sets. Mostly because she was OCD about matching things. No one ever saw the cute lace sets.

Her mom thought she was doing things that Izzy did when she was her age. But she wasn't. Maybe it was hard to explain cute underwear sets with anything than needing to be sexy for some boy, but it was for herself. She pulled a red, low cut dress. It was retro inspired. It was the only thing red she had besides her fish nets. She looked like an old school pin up girl in it. She fixed her hair in victory rolls to add to the effect. It was Saturday and her grandparents were leaving today.

Her fingers itched to grab her boots but she pulled out a pair of stiletto Mary Janes that would fit the outfit better. She didn't look bad in red. Her skin looked a little more like peaches and cream in it. Her hair seemed to look a little faded in comparison. She pulled the loose hair into a pony tail to get it away from the bright red color. That was better.

Magnus was going to be opening a portal to Idris today after breakfast. She was really sad that her grandparents were leaving but she knew they would be happier in their homeland. She thought about the few times she had been there. She could see why someone would want to live there. She never would. She was looked down on when she was there. Being half downworlder did that for you. But she was a shadowhunter just like the rest of them.

She bounced into the kitchen. Almost everyone was there and they were all pretty quiet. Maryse had tears in her eyes. Robert looked like he might actually cry. Maybe, if he saw a bunny run over on top of all of this, he just might cry. Isabelle never cried but even her eyes seemed to be swimming a little.

Jace looked smug as usual, and Clary looked like she wanted to say something but wasn't sure want to say. Alec looked longingly at Magnus unaware of the atmosphere of the room. That tended to happen to him around Magnus. Magnus smiled at everyone like he wanted his smile to catch on. Magalie was just eating. She had gotten her keen sense for the atmosphere from Alec.

Magi looked up as Max came in and she looked shocked for a split second then her face melted and she smiled at her cousin. She had that look that said she wanted to talk to her since they never got to do it the other day. Max just nodded at her as if to say she would talk to her after the portal was closed.

Halfway through her plate of biscuits and gravy, Rory came in. He had headphones in his ears and he ignored everyone. He grabbed a biscuit and some jam and ate without so much as look at anyone.

She crossed her arms and forgot about the rest of her breakfast. What the hell was that about?

Rory:

He pulled on the first tee shirt he saw and his jeans and headed to breakfast. He was kind of pissed that she left. He didn't have any reason to be, but he was. He put his headphones into his cell phone and turned on the radio listening to a song that held no comparison to the version he heard the other night. Instead he listened to the Fiona Apple version.

He couldn't let on to anyone else that he was in love with his own cousin. So he would hide it. Wait, was he in love? No. He couldn't let anyone see he was in _lust_ with Max. It was forbidden. Right?

Right.

He came in and couldn't make eye contact with anyone. They would read it in his eyes if he did. He just sat down with a biscuit and jelly. He didn't even like grape jelly. Oh well, he wouldn't die from it. He just ate in silence with his head phones in.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He pulled the left ear bud out and looked up to see his dad.

"Your grandparents are about to leave," Jace said.

"Oh, right. I forgot that was today."

They all walked out to the back yard. It was hidden from the street so it was the perfect place for this kind of activity. Magnus was setting up. His bejeweled hand moving as he chanted some other language. Maryse and Robert walked around hugging everyone.

If he thought of them as his grandparents then he would have to think of Alec and Izzy as his uncle and aunt and he would have to see Max as his cousin. Maryse got to him. She pulled him into a hug. "I will miss you." She was crying. He squeezed her back.

"I love you, gram." He said and she pecked his cheek and moved on to Magi. Robert came up and pulled him into a manly hug. "I love you, pops." Robert, the big strong silent type, just nodded in return.

After they made their rounds they went through the portal. Magnus let it close behind them. He walked over to his husband and held his hand. Alec hugged Izzy with the arm not being held by his love. Jace walked over and threw himself in on the hug. He put his arms around both his sibling. Simon place his hand on Izzy's shoulder looking a little uncomfortable. Clary threw her arms around the three Lightwoods left in this country and cooed to them.

Magalie and Max were standing with their arms thrown over each other's shoulders. There was a tear traveling down Max's cheek. His arms itched to wind around her and pull her close like he had last night. Rather than make a fool of himself he turned on his heel and marched back to the house.

Magalie:

She had just said good bye to her grandparents. The only ones she had. And she looked at her dads now. She felt lost. She was hiding herself from the people she loved. She knew her dads would understand. Wouldn't they? She blushed at the thought. Could she really talk to them about her sexual exploits? Alec had only ever been with Magnus. He might not quite get it.

She shifted under the weight of Max's arm. She wanted to go inside and fling herself onto her and ignore the world. She had talked to Magnus and Alec about moving to the institute. Somehow she felt like they wouldn't miss her. They would probably enjoy the alone time again. They had said yes even though she had seen the sadness in Alec's eyes. Magnus had been more excited.

"You will have so much fun." He had said. "Don't worry we can help you decorate your room so it won't be so drab. Well, I can. Your dad isn't so good with that. You let him do it and it will be all gray and black." Magnus had waived his hands.

She had moved in this permanently as of yesterday after Alec talked to Jace and Clary. She hadn't told Max yet.

"Can we go talk?" She said to her parabatai now.

"Yeah, I knew you needed to talk. Let's go to my room." They walked off to the room, only slightly behind Rory.

She looked at her cousin out of the corner of her eye. Yeah, Max was checking out his butt. Magi sighed.

They were too far behind him to catch the elevator with him so they waited on it to get there for them. They rode it up in silence. They walked down the hall in silence.

They sat on her bed. She looked down at her hands. Easy news first she supposed. "I moved in to the institute today."

"Really? Cool." Max said. "What else do you need to tell me? I know that wasn't all you needed to say."

"I wanted to tell you about me."

"What? That you're gay?"

Magi flinched a bit. "I'm not really. I like both. How did you know?"

"Oh, you like both, hmm? Well you get that from Magnus." She had a smile on her face as she said that.

_Is she making fun of me?_ Magi wondered. Her look must have betrayed her for what she was thinking.

"I am only kidding. Well, Magnus used to float both ways. Now I think he only floats for one man. But I mean I just knew. You flirt and take numbers from both. I thought you only did it with boys so I wouldn't think you were gay. I guess I just never put two and two together to get the answer of bisexual. You aren't weird or anything." She said.

"I might be weird."

"What? Why are you saying that? Plenty of people are bi." Max was waving it off. That was true enough.

"Because I like having sex with a girl and a guy… at the same time." She said the last part very quietly.

"What does it matter? I mean, can you ever just do it with one or the other?"

"Yeah but I don't like it as much."

"Well, that's because you only get half of the fun." Max was laughing. "Magi, did you think I was going to run away and never be your friend again?"

That was exactly what she had thought. So she nodded.

Max hugged her. "I wouldn't care if you told me you were only attracted to hermaphroditic German Shepherds."

"Do those even exist, Max?" The world was lifted off her shoulders. She still had her best friend.

"I have no idea."

They laughed together.

_**A/N: Ok that last part I wrote over and over and it never turned out right. I knew she needed to come out because it was eating at her but it just never came out right… Eh. It isn't the most important thing for plot so I let it go. ANYWAY. Review and show some LOVE **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Maxine:

When Magi opened up to her she felt like she should open up to her. But hers was one she would always keep to herself. She was walking to the library. She will try to lose herself in a good book. Then tonight she would try to lose herself in a good fight.

She went into the library and her Mom was in there with Clary and Jace. They stopped talking when she came in. "What's up?" Max said trying to cut tension. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." She backed out of the door again but left it cracked and squatted down with her ear to the crack.

She could make out what they were saying.

"So are we all going to go?" Izzy was saying.

"I think it would be best." Jace said. "The kids are old enough. We stayed by ourselves at this age."

"Yeah, Jace, don't you remember the trouble we got into." Clary said, the voice of reason.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." He said smugly.

"The clave is calling us all in though." Isabelle said. "I would like to go. I think we are the best people who could possibly go."

"You have a point. We do have the most experience with evil overlords." Jace said. "The Clave gets a mysterious threatening letters. Of course they are going to call us first."

What? A threat to the Clave. It'd been almost 20 years since there had been a threat to the clave.

"I guess we will all have to go." Clary was saying with a sigh. "Rory is almost eighteen so I think the kids will be ok."

"I wish we knew who this could be. Obviously are old enemies are long gone from this world." That was Izzy talking.

It sounded like they were about to come out. There were shuffling sounds and Clary said, "Well, we will get Magnus to portal us tomorrow."

Max got up and ran down the hall. Glad she was barefoot and not still in her heels. She ran past her room and knocked on Rory's door.

"Hey." He said when she answered.

She pushed him in and closed the door behind him.

Rory:

"So you are saying that Mom and Dad and Izzy are leaving tomorrow?"

"Is that all that matters to you?" She threw hands up. "The clave is under attack and all he hears is that the grownups are going away. "

He sat on his bed watching her. She was fuming. It was hot. "I heard all of it, but what am I supposed to do. You know they will keep it from us." He shrugged. He patted his mattress. "Sit down. You're making me tired with all of your pacing and fuming."

She sat. Then it hit him how close she would be if she sat next to him. Her scent came over him. He knew his sheets smelled like her. Lilacs and soap again.

"Raziel, how do you smell so good all the time."

She flushed a little and looked at him like he caught her off guard. "I bathe regularly," she quipped. But there wasn't any heat in her smart assed remark. She fell back on the bed. The red dress rode up on her thigh and she pulled her bare feet on the bed. "I could just curl up and sleep. They'll give us some bull at dinner you know."

"Yeah," he knew they would. He lay next to her and pulled her into him like they had last night. He took in huge deep breaths of her scent. They were laying the wrong way on the bed so he had to curl his legs to fit.

He thought they could just stay there like this the rest of the day and he would be ok with that. But his lips twitched to kiss her. To finally get a taste of her.

Maxine:

They were cuddled together like lovers. She wondered what it would be like to become lovers with him. He probably had several back home. She wouldn't be anything special to him. She almost didn't care. She had never felt this way about anyone before. And why did it have to be him? She turned on her side and faced him. He was just breathing her in. He was all about her smell.

She didn't think it was anything special. She used lotion that was lavender and lilac and she used its companion shampoo and conditioner. She just thought it fit her. It smelled really clean.

She used her finger to start tracing patterns on his chest. He sighed, and she could feel him relax under her touch. She hadn't realized how tense he had been until he relaxed. She wanted to take his shirt off and just feel his flesh. She was biting her lip. It was a nervous habit of hers.

Rory:

She was biting her lip. Oh, by the angel, he wanted to make her stop. He leaned closer. He was going to do this. Shit, he needed to do it. It was running in his veins like blood. He got nearer and nearer. Was she leaning in too? He almost thought she was. He watched as her eyes closed and he closed in on the last fraction of an inch.

His lips met hers, and he felt that electric shock that he felt when they touched hands. He moved a hand to the back of her head and tugged on the hair tie. It snapped out of her hair, and it billowed out free. He tangled his finger is the free hair. He tilted her face. His tongue ran across her bottom lip asking for entrance.

Her lips parted and granted him entrance. She flung her leg over him and straddled him. His little guy perked up feeling her heat so close to him. He moaned in his throat.

Her scent was filling his head, her taste was warm and sweet like honey. He was addicted. He would never find anything as intoxicating as this. She pulled away breaking the kiss. She slowly slinked off him and wiggle her ass as she sashayed out of his room. Leaving him with yet another unsatisfied hard on.

And he had just done the third most innocent thing he had ever done with a girl.

Maxine:

She was straddled on his lap. She could feel him pressing against her in ways that made her wet. She got wild for a moment and she could feel herself losing control. Her mind clouded. He tasted of summer right after a refreshing rain. She ran her hands all over him again wishing he had been shirtless.

_Whoa, Max, we need to get out of here but keep it cool._ She pulled away from the kiss slowly and slinked off of his lap. She made her exit making sure to swing her hips as she made her way out. She leaned against the door that she closed. She let out a breath.

This was going to be hard.

{Line Break}

She changed into a pair of jeans and tee shirt for dinner. It was a black tee and some dark tight jeans. She had on knee high combat boots. She looked kick ass, and she would go kick (demon) ass after dinner. She felt good. She felt sexy.

She stopped by Magi's room. "Dress for battle." She said as she opened the door. Magi was wearing sweats at the moment. "We're going out after dinner."

"Why do you look like that?"

"Don't I look good." She did a little spin.

"I don't mean your outfit. I mean the look on your face. You look like the cat that ate the canary."

Max rolled her eyes. Magi knew all of these antiquated mundane phrases because of Magnus's obsession with mundane TV shows. "I just look like me. Let's get up and get dressed and go to get some food. THEN we can go kick some demon butt." She was jumping up and down.

Magi pulled on a black tank top and some jeans that had some gems on the back pockets. She pulled on black and silver mid-calf Doc Marten's. She laid a jacket on her bed that she could swing by and get on the way out. "Well, let's go eat."

Rory:

It was almost dinner time. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black tee. He was going to go for a walk after dinner. He needed to clear his head. He couldn't get this smell out of his nose. He almost wasn't going to go to dinner because he knew she'd be there but he knew the parents needed to talk to them tonight.

He walked down the hall with his combat boots on and a swagger in his step. He reached the kitchen she wasn't in there yet. His mom was finishing up the food and Izzy was setting places at the table. Jace was just being himself and bothering Clary while she cooked. He smiled at his parents. Their banter was always light and playful. He watched as his mother play slapped his dad's chest and there was a twinkle in her eye.

He'd get married if he knew it would be like that. But he had never felt that with any girl he had been with. Now that he might have found it, it was with someone he could never really be with.

Max and Magi walked in the door and they both looked stunning. Both of them were in tight jeans and black tops. It was like a uniform tonight. They all had on black shirts and jeans. He smiled. He took the sight of the girls in. There were some family resemblances in these two. The way they carried themselves, the shape of their chins, and their noses were the same. They would look a lot more alike if Max's hair was black like her mother's was. He took in their differences aside from hair, eye and skin colors, of course. Magi's chest was a bit smaller but her hips curved more. Her lips were wider. But her smiled didn't compare. She carried herself with less confidence too.

Except in the center of the club. That was when Magi bloomed. He could look at her and say that she was his cousin with no upset. So why was it that he saw a sexy vixen when he looked at his other cousin and not just a cousin like he should.

She sat across from him. Magi sat next to her. The parents sat and they ate for a few minutes before they started talking.

"So," Jace started. "We will be going to Idris tomorrow. Well, Clary, Izzy and Myself. We wanted to let you guys stay here on your own while we go to a clave meeting."

"You guys can call Alec and Magnus if you need anything. They will be staying in town." Clary added always a fretting mother. It was funny how much she turned out like her own mother.

"But you guys should be fine. Just don't throw any parties." Izzy added.

Who would they invite to a party? The rest of dinner was quiet. He focused on his chicken and kept his eyes from the beauty across from him. He felt her foot against his leg under the table. He almost choked on his peas. He hated peas. Dammit, she was flirting with him. He finished up his mashed potatoes and pushed back from the table.

"I think I am going to go for a walk."

Maxine:

She watched him leave. She could feel herself pouting. She pushed away her food. "Me too." She said and got up. Magi looked lost for a second then excused herself too.

They left the adults looking very confused.

She called the elevator. How did he always get there so fast?

Magi forgot to get her jacket but there was no time now. "Max, tell me what's going on." She was looking at her parabatai worriedly.

"I'm an idiot. That is what's wrong." The loaded onto the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor and shut the gate.

They started to move down and Magi spoke again. "You like him don't you?"

She snorted. "What are you talking about? Our _cousin?_"

"I saw you two dancing. I've seen how you look at each other. He isn't really our cousin, you know?"

She just shrugged. "It's still wrong. He's family. What do you think our parents would say?"

Magi turned her and made her look her in the eyes. "Your family loves you. They would be happy if he makes you happy because it isn't like he is really your cousin."

Maybe Magi was right.

"Plus, it's about time someone got it done." Magi said smiling.

_**A/N: Yes, listen to Magi she is RIGHT! Review dearies. Tell me what you think so far of the story. I have a villain coming up soon. Hopefully in the next couple of chapters. It just depends on how the plot line flows **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I almost didn't know where to end this chapter… it is a good length I think. YAY. So go on and enjoy… reviews are like crack and I'm and Addict. ;) **_

Chapter 7:

Rory:

The street lights cast an eerie glow in the foggy evening hours. He didn't pay any attention to that. He didn't pay attention to where he was going either. He just listened to his headphones and let his feet lead him where they may.

In very un-shadowhunter-like fashion, he didn't know he was being followed.

Maxine:

She hustled down the sidewalk hoping to catch up with him. Magi kept her pace easy enough. But she got to the end of the block, and he was nowhere to be seen. She was looking left and right on the corner. "Shit. We lost him. Stupid slow elevator."

"Let's just go fight some demons." Magi said raring to go kick butt. She pulled her parabatai toward the club Touch. It was a fairly new club that catered to downworlders. From the outside it looked like an old art gallery that dealt in velvet Elvis paintings and the like. It was run by a warlock whose name as Isis. She was originally from Egypt.

Magi knew her. They walked up to her. She purred a hello to Magi and Max took her in. She had pitch black hair the flowed to mid back. She had it up in a sleek pony tail. Her eyes were almond shape, and their color was the color of the sea. She looked very human. Max wondered what her mark was. She turned and that was when Max saw it. She had the tail of a cat. _Fitting for an Egyptian_, Max thought with a smile. She moved in a very slinky feline way.

Max noticed then that her fingernails also grew to a point on her fingers. She had painted them blood red. She smirked and wondered if her cousin had cat scratch fever.

Magi was watching her twitching tail with a look of lust. Max backed away to scan the room. Her instincts on high as she washed her eyes over the bodies of the dancing masses. She half hoped she'd bump into Rory again, but what were the chances of that happening again. The last time it had been at Pandemonium which was a staple. It had been around since their parents' teen years. This place had only been open about a month.

Max lost herself in the crowd. She could hunt better from inside. A nixie came over to dance with her. She moved with him for a few minutes then moved on. She moved her hips with the music. She made her rounds, pulsing and swaying. Dancing with someone when they engaged her. She made her way back to the bar where Magi and Isis looked to be very close in intimate conversation.

She pulled up on a high stool and waved down the bartender. She ordered a drink that had a crazy name and came out neon green, almost glowing in the dark of the club. She shrugged and threw it back in one drink. She paid for it and moved over to her cousin. "Coast is clear." She said making her presence known to the pair.

Magi pulled back blushing a very Alec worthy blush. "Do you want to leave?" Max just shrugged. She didn't mind dancing most of the time but she felt very restless tonight.

Magalie:

They walked into the bar her—uh –friend just opened. She caught sight of her from across the room and waved to get her attention then Max followed her to the bar.

"Want a drink?" Magi nodded to Isis. She was gorgeous. Egyptian. Her mother had been Cleopatra. Her eyes were the color of the sea and they slanted just so slightly in a feline way. Most wouldn't even recognize the miniscule slant to her almond eyes. But they would notice her tail and that kitty has claws.

Magi shuddered internally as she remembered how those claws could feel gently scratching down her back. Isis kept the filed to a blunt point but she couldn't clip them down to look more human. The thing about claws is that you bleed—a lot—if you clip them too short. She had tried to when she was young and almost bled to death. Back then, the skirts made it easy to hide the tail.

Now she let it twitch in happiness as she swayed her hips to the music. She came back with a vodka cranberry which was Magi's poison of choice. She sat and sipped it. Isis waited on a few more people while Max danced around the building, casing the place.

Before the purple haired shadowhunter was back around, Isis was back. She put her finger under the chin of her playmate and brought her face to hers. She placed a kiss on the young shadowhunter. A couple of the guys threw catcalls but they ignored them. Then, all of the sudden, Max was there. "Coast is clear."

"Do you want to leave?" She didn't want to but she could tell her best friend was not in this tonight. "Come on, we can go home and wait on him." She waved goodbye to Isis.

"Call me tomorrow." Isis called to her as they left the bar.

Rory:

He was lost. No way he was going to remember how to get home.

Dammit.

He was sitting on a bench for a bus stop looking at the map. It showed the street routes of the buses. None of which went down the road that the institute was on. He could walk around looking for a sub stop and get on a train. He knew the closest subway station from home. He could make it that way.

If only he knew where to go to get on the train.

"Excuse me?" A high feminine voice said. He turned, jumping only slightly.

He took in a very pretty girl. Well, she looked to be about twenty. She had hair the color of vintage lace and her eyes were huge and… turquoise. She had a dusting of freckles on her nose. He nose was petite and up turned cutely at the end. She was stunning actually. Her eyes really got to him. They looked just like Max's eyes. Like they might be long lost sisters.

"Hi." Rory said.

"I was hoping you could help me." She looked down at her feet and looked a little sad. "I'm new in town so I am lost." She looked back up at him and smiled a bit.

"It's late, you really shouldn't be out so late by yourself." He was one to talk. He was in the same predicament. He was a shadowhunter, though.

She pulled up the sleeve of her thin spring sweater and showed a thick black mark on her hand. It was like the one on his. It was just like the one all shadowhunters had. She checked her watch and said, "Its only ten thirty."

"You're a shadowhunter." He said stating the obvious.

"Valerie Nightshade." She reached her hand out for his. He shook it. "You can call me Val. Everyone does."

"Rory Herondale." He said and caught a flash of recognition in her eyes.

"Like Jonathan and Clarissa Herondale?" She asked explaining the recognition.

"That would be my parents' names." He nodded. "Are you looking for the institute?" Hoping he would be able to get them there if she was.

"No, I am looking for my uncle's home. He lives here in the city somewhere, and I am staying with him for the summer while my parents do some travelling."

"Oh, how old are you?" He could have sworn she was at least twenty. She looked so mature.

"I'm sixteen." She said with a blush that would rival his Uncle Alec.

"Oh well. You can come back with me to the institute. Would your uncle mind picking you up there?"

"I don't see why he would have any issue with that. I am sure he knows where it is."

"Well, then, to the subway." He took her arm in his and hoped heading east on this road would eventually get them to the subway.

Maxine:

She had just showered and was dancing her air dry dance with her music up. Her door unlocked. She was daring him to come to her now. But she knew he probably wasn't home yet so she didn't put her heart into it. She soon wrapped herself in her fluffy terrycloth robe. It was only slightly darker than her hair and had seen better days. It was in no way sexy like her little kimono. She brushed her tangled locks and then laid on her bed.

She was over this. He should be home by now. She wanted to continue where they had left off. Magi was right; they were not blood relatives. No one would care. She was making it much more than it needed to be.

She got up and put on a pair of cute pink shorty shorts that she slept in sometimes and a white tank that had pink letters on it. It said "In your Dreams" on it. Magi had gotten her these PJs for her birthday. She had a thing for tanks with messages on them. It was so _Simon_ though. He always had message tees on.

She moved toward the kitchen hoping a mug of hot cocoa would help her sleep. She hoped they had the kind with marshmallows in it. She stopped at Magi's door first wondering if she was still awake. She listened for a moment then knocked lightly. If she was asleep hopefully it wouldn't wake her.

She came to the door looking sleepy but awake. "Want to make some cocoa with me?" Max said overly sweet.

"Sure, I could use something to help me sleep. I haven't been able to fall asleep."

"Me either."

"We both need to get laid." Magi said only half joking.

Max let that one by not responding. She didn't know what to say really.

Rory:

They finally reached the institute. He called the elevator. "You can use the phone in the kitchen." He said absent mindedly. She just nodded.

In the elevator she stood really close to him. He could swear she was smelling him. He thought it was weird, but hadn't he done that to Max just a few short hours ago? He was used to girls falling easily for him. And she was cute and not in any relation to him that he knew off. He didn't know any Nightshades so he was pretty sure he would be safe if they did get together.

She reached for his hand and entwined their fingers. She was a forward girl.

"Thanks so much, Rory." She batted her eyelashes in his direction.

"No problem. It is all part of the job." He smiled brightly at his semi joke. It wasn't really funny but she had giggled anyway. He laughter and twinkled like music. Yeah, he could possibly be with her. She was pretty and she had a sense of humor. And she had those eyes.

He led her down the hall when the elevator stopped. There was some sounds from the kitchen. Maybe his cousins were up. Good, then he could introduce Val to them. He opened the door and Magi and Max were singing as they boiled water and poured it into mugs. He saw the cocoa packets. "Do you have enough for four?"

Max's head snapped up and her eyes darted from him to Val.

Maxine:

Who the hell was this girl? She looked into eyes that reflected the same as her own. But then her eyes travelled over the rest of the girl. Her hair was ivory colored, not really blonde. She had a small nose that had a piggish quality to it. Her lips were plump and pink. She didn't look to have a stitch of make up on. Magnus would have a fit.

Her look was questioning as she moved her eyes to Rory.

"This is Valerie Nightshade." He said.

"Val." She said as if anyone cared about her nickname.

"She is needing to call her uncle. She was lost." He said. "This is Max, and Magi. They are my cousins." He directed this to the intruder.

"Hi, Val." Magi made a motion with her hand. "The phone is right there." She had been showing the wall phone to the girl.

She took a second, locked her eyes ,with a challenge in them, on Max directly and said, "I will just be a minute, Rory, dear." She was talking to her cousin but the implication was clear in her eyes. _He's mine, back off._ That bitch was about to see who he belonged to.

She was on the phone not looking out into the trio as she made a call. Max just poured two more mugs of scalding water. She mixed the cocoa, but she added pepper to the one in the purple mug.

She took her orange mug and took a swig to mark it as hers. She handed the green mug to Magi and the blue one to Rory. She watched the back of the girl on the phone. She plastered a smile on her face as she turned and handed her the purple mug.

She took another swig of her own chocolate to encourage the other shadowhunter to drink of her mug. She watched her face intently as she took a sip of cocoa. She coughed a bit and retched a little before running to the sink and dumping the mug's contents. Then she ran fresh water in her mouth.

Rory and Magi were staring at her as if she were strange so Max mirrored their look and waited for her to sputter some sort of excuse to cover her seemingly odd behavior.

"Oh I am so sorry. It was hot, and it went down the wrong way." She was blushing a bit. She examined her feet shyly. "I hope I didn't offend you, Max." She moved her eyes up to Max then. The challenge was still in them.

"Oh no! I am sorry. I should have warned you that cocoa is hot." She said in a very over the top sweet voice. "Maybe we should wait for your uncle in front of the institute." She then suggested.

Magi looked at her with a face that was a mix of awe, humor and "what the fuck?" It was perfect. Rory had a similar face on with a hint of smugness added for good measure. She wanted to kiss his smug little face until she felt him respond and then she wanted to….

_Whoa, hold on to that thought, Maxine. _ First she had to remove the intruder.

"Oh I can find my way out. Thank you all so much for your hospitality. He is on his way and only lives about five minutes from here." She paused by Rory as she made her way out. "Call me." She slipped him a phone number on a piece of paper.

Max could swear steam was coming out of her ears. _Bitch_.

Rory:

He walked out of the kitchen, confused by what had transpired. He walked Val to the elevator to see her out but she insisted on the rest of the journey be alone. He just shrugged it off and back tracked to his room. He was very tired and confused.

Did he like her? She was very attractive and she seemed interested. Of course there weren't many girls who didn't fall over their feet trying to get with him. It had something to do with the genes. The angel blood made him very attractive. And very confident.

He heard a knock and, at this point in this strange night, didn't know what to expect. He opened his door and in swayed his dream.

She didn't say anything as she moved toward him. She put a finger on his chest and moved him back until he ended up on his bed. She straddled his lap. This put her chest against his as they sat together. She pressed her lips to his.

He felt himself respond almost instantaneously. He moaned as his lips parted inviting her tongue into his mouth. Feeling her dominate in this passion was clouding his brain. He knew deep down he should stop this but he couldn't make himself do it.

He rolled her onto the mattress. Laying on top of her, he kept his focus pressed between her legs and against her warmth. She moved her hips marginally back and forth rubbing him gently. He was gone, lost in this passion, and there was no going back.

_**A/N: not quite lemonade, but more like water with a slice of lemon… don't worry my thirsty friends. It will happen Tell me… do you think it's time for a lemon….. or is it too soon in the budding romance? I shan't tell you just yet. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Maxine:

"Wait." She panted. He broke from her lips and moved his face to her neck. He kissed and nibbled right in the sensitive spot where her neck connected to her shoulder. She moaned and almost got lost again. He was amazing. "Wait, Rory."

He pulled back enough where she could see his eyes. They were darkened with the lust that was coursing through their veins. The green was clouded with it. "I'm sorry." He said and rolled off of her. "I know it's wrong."

"No." she said it quietly and he hadn't heard her so she repeated herself. "No."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Rory, I am saying 'No, it's not wrong.' Not NO like I don't want it."

He looked at her a bit confused. "We're cousins, Maxine." By the angel, the way he always called her by her full name and the way it flowed over her , he was making it hard to stop.

"We are only in name, Rory. There is no blood here between us. I want it as much as you do. Doesn't that mean anything."

He sighed but he nodded. "I've never wanted it more with anyone." He laughed at his statement.

"Me neither." She said and left it as simple as that. She turned to face him again. She pushed her lips against his. Soft and warm instead of crazed this time. "I just don't know if I can…" She let the thought trail.

He just looked at her. She was flushed from the making out. Her hair was rumpled and her shirt was a little off center. He pulled her down on the bed and just made them lie there. Big spoon and little spoon. He had her tucked into his arm. He knew she could probably feel his erection pressed on her back but she didn't seem to mind it.

"We don't have to." It shocked him that he meant it. He tried to think of the last girl he had in his bed and didn't take immediately. Nope, never has happened. Raziel, he was in over his head. He kissed her ear and nibbled on it a bit. He couldn't get enough of her taste. She sighed contentedly in his arms.

"I want to, I promise. It's just…" She was biting her lip. He could see when he propped himself up on his elbow.

"You can tell me anything, Maxine." Again her full name sent the good kind of chills down her spine.

"I never have before." She rushed it out like it was a shameful truth.

He was a little surprised. She was beautiful. She was sexy. She seemed so confident dancing naked in her room. Standing naked even when he busted in. She carried herself in a manner to which screamed sex. Her hips swayed like she'd been down this road before. She was like a goddess.

The silence dragged on until she broke it again. "If you want me to leave I will. You can call your new friend. I am sure she knows how to please you." The first sentence had been sincere. The other two dripped with venom.

"Hey, don't act like that." He tightened his grip on her as she tried to get up. "Don't leave me, sweetie." He cooed. She relaxed in his arms again. "She was just someone I was helping. I don't want her. I don't want anyone but the girl that is right here in my arms right now." He saw a smile on her lips. "We will take it slow, ok?" Why did he care? He had been with virgins before. It had never matter.

What was happening to him?

Maxine:

She popped a kiss on his lips as she turned toward him. She took him in in this moment. He had sincere smile on his face. He was trailing his finger up and down her bare arm. It was sending sparks and chills through her. She wanted to hold back but kissed him again. She let it last, lingering on his plump bottom lip.

He moaned as she nibbled lightly with her teeth. It excited her that she could make him feel these things. Her. There was nothing special about her. She was just a girl. She splayed her hands on his chest and pulled off his shirt as she moved her arms up. He ducked out of it as she moved up.

She was faced with a plane of muscles and faded scars from his marks. She traced some of them with her fingers. She felt him shudder. She could make him feel like he made her feel, and it was a powerful feeling. His lips were on her neck again. She squirmed next to him.

She really didn't want to stop it.

Magalie:

She was pretty sure her cousin was crazy. She had seen her put pepper in that girl's drink. But there was something about that girl that Magalie hadn't liked so she hadn't said anything. Then she went to Max's room to try and find her but she wasn't in there.

Magi pulled out her phone and sent a text to Isis.

_Long, weird night._

_Anything I can do to make it better, love? _Came the quick response.

_I can think of a few things. Are you home now?_ Magi was sure she should be it was almost four in the morning now.

_Yeah, wanna come over?_

She texted and affirmation and moved down the hall back to her room. She had on a blue hoodie that said "China is for Lovers" on it in pink and some short PJ shorts. She slipped on her favorite pink tennis shoes to go out. She moved to leave and headed down the hall to the elevator.

She darted into the semi cool night of late spring. Soon summer would warm up the earth and it would be sweltering outside. She enjoyed the breeze as she headed down the road. Isis lived in an apartment above the bar. It was just a few blocks from the institute. She walked up the fire escape and tapped on her bedroom window. Isis threw it open and pulled Magi in.

Magi too her in. She stood in a sheer purple teddy and heels. Her tail twitched back and forth as she pulled Magi in for a kiss. Magi felt the heat flow through her. She was always excited by her warlock lover. She pulled her sweatshirt over her head and tossed it aside. She kicked off her shoes and wiggled out of her little shorts. She stood completely naked.

Isis pulled her onto the bed. She started kissing her moving from her mouth to her jaw to her neck. Her mouth continued its journey. She stopped to tease both nipples, giving each one ample of attention. Magi moaned as fire travelled through her veins. The air seemed to sizzle with heat. Magi reached up and tore the sheer purple lace that was covering her companion.

It ripped away in two pieces. "Dammit, Magi that was my favorite one." Isis growled a little but continued seducing her mistress. Magi would buy her 3 more like it if she would just keep using that tongue on her body. She was lower now, passing her belly button. Her ass wiggled in the air. Still covered in the sheer purple crotch less panties that matched the now destroyed teddy and her heels still on her feet. The sight alone was enough to make Magi wet. The travelling mouth of her paramour was just an added bonus to her arousal.

She sucked in a quick intake of air as Isis found her sweet spot between her legs. He head flew back on the mattress and she let out a loud groan. Isis had the tongue of the cat her tail came from. It was rougher than a human tongue but it made this so much the better. Magi's fingers gripped in the sheets as her legs began shaking. She was riding the wave and was about to crash into the shore of pure pleasure. Moaning and moving her hips, she came.

Isis slinked back up her body and kissed her. Something about tasting her own juices on the mouth of her lover made it all the sweeter. Isis pulled out her favorite toy and turned it on. Magi heard the buzzing and her clearing eyes surveyed her confidante. She grabbed the toy and used it on Isis. She pushed it into the wet pussy of her warlock and used her tongue on the same sweet spot that Isis had used to send her over the edge.

Attacking both erogenous zones made her lover come fast and furious. As she was coming down from it, Magi crawled back up doing a reversal of the kissing journey her mate had taken on her until their lips met. The sweetness of both of their nectars flavored and mingled there in the kiss.

This love making with Isis was the only one on one that she had ever found satisfying. It wasn't like something was missing. Hell, maybe this was how it was when you were in love. She thought of her dads. Was that her future? They were happy, but Alec had to give up his humanity to live a life with Magnus. He couldn't enjoy his favorite food, and he had to give up his shadowhunter life. Could Magi do that? Was this even the love she needed to make that decision for?

She was only sixteen, not close to old enough to make the decision she supposed. This would have to be good enough for them now. And as Isis drew close and curled around her, naked flesh pressed to naked flesh, and feel asleep Magi knew it was perfectly fine for now.

_**A/N: OKAY so it's that shortness that I said I wouldn't do but I feel like I couldn't keep going after that little love fest…. For Max and Rory… it's like did they? I don't know yet… hmmmmm. Maybe they sealed the deal and maybe they think it's too soon. **_

_**As for Magi and Isis… this was my first girl on girl experience people! Let me know how I did… I have no personal experience on this so it was all imagination on it. I hope I did ok. **_

_**REVIEW please and let me know how you think it's coming along!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Maxine:

She woke up still in his room. The sun splayed playfully over him casting that golden aura on him. His bare chest and her swollen lips telling all that went on. She was still in her PJs however the tank was stretch probably beyond repair from the fondling. She could feel his stiffy making itself known in her side as he pulled her closer. Maybe she should have taken care of that last night somehow. Was it there all night? That couldn't be possible, right?

"Oh, Maxine." He was mumbling in his sleep.

She smiled and a giggle escaped. By the angel, something was going on with her. She never giggled. That was something girly girls did. She needed coffee and a shower. Her hair was a mess. And he was warm. She had sweat during the night. And she had morning breath. How could she get out of here without him seeing her like this?

He moved closer, his eyes still closed but his lips were moving on her. He was hitting her shoulder with those magic lips. Why was that erotic? She shouldn't start getting all hot and bothered over his sleep kisses on her shoulder. She groaned because it was doing just that. She tried to wiggle away but his grip only tightened her to his side.

_Please don't wake up and see me like this. _She begged silently. She didn't know if she would recover from him catching her looking like this. She tried to gently climb out from under him again but this time his eyes flew open.

At first he looked shocked. Oh she must look awful. Then it was like he remembered she should be there and he just kissed her. "Good morning, beautiful."

_I am anything but beautiful right now!_ She thought ruefully.

He kept kissing her. His member pressing against her hip reminded her why she was here. She moaned into the kiss and deepened it. She really wanted him. But not like this she felt gross.

She got an idea. "Want to go shower and get some food? We can shower together." She added when he looked a little hurt and confused by her sudden change of pace.

"Oh, in that case, I would love to shower." He stood up and pulled her to his private shower. She would smell like his soaps today. And that enticed her almost as much as seeing him naked for the first time. And wet. She drooled.

Magalie:

She was in her room getting things together for a shower. She knew Max would stir any minute ready for breakfast. She had only just gotten back into the institute. She had walked with her hood up to cover her bed head on the journey home. Magnus had told her once Mundies call it the walk of shame. She didn't feel any shame. She just felt a sense of fulfillment and a spring in her step.

She quickly showered making sure to wash her hair with care. The knots were not going to loosen themselves so she lathered on a generous amount of conditioner. Once she was out she sprayed some watermelon scented detangler. The store had been out of her brand so this one was made for kids. You had to do what you had to do sometimes.

She got dressed and then attacked her head with a brush. Sex hair, slept on, can be a bitch. She made her way through it and used her blow dryer to style for the day. All the conditioner made it glossy.

She had thrown on a tank that said "Glitter is My Stage Name." Max had asked her where she got her tanks from once. Mostly she made them online. You can make a shirt say anything you wanted. Max didn't really do the whole internet thing. Most shadowhunters were just getting to the point where they carried cell phones. Maybe in 20 years they'd all have internet, too.

She had made this same tank for her and Magnus. The same size, too. On Magnus it showed his belly and he loved it. The words were done in Rainbow glitter letters.

She had pulled on a short jean mini skirt and added her red Doc Marten's for the day. She pulled a flannel cover shirt over the tank and her tights were orange. They had a few holes in them. It was a very early 90s grunge look. She applied heavy liner on her eyes and glittered her lids green. Magnus had worn a similar outfit in the 90s and she had seen a picture of it. He thought it was funny when she emulated his looks from the past. She had to have someone to look up to when it came to fashion. The angel knows, if Alec was all she had she'd be in dull colored sweaters and loose holey jeans all the time.

She went to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee and if Max wasn't in there yet, she would cook some eggs for everyone.

Rory:

The water was hot and it made her skin tint more rosy. She was kissing him under the spray. They had washed each other in his soap and shampoo. She would smell like him today. And maybe that made her his—just a little. They still hadn't done anything to help his now pulsing problem. It was almost painful now that he'd had this erection for a while now. He was going to need to take care of it here in the shower.

"If you want to get out and go get dressed you can," he said pulling himself away from her swollen lips. His were probably reflecting the abuse they had taken in the past few hours as well. They felt like they might be a little puffy. "I just need to take care of…" he let the sentence trail but his hands moved to clue her in on what he was talking about.

"Oh." She blushed. He was big. She hadn't seen any in real life but she had seen a porn—that Magi had snuck from Magnus's collection—with Magi once when she was fourteen so she had seen them before. His didn't look nearly as discolored as those in the movie had, and Magi had told her some of them were prosthetic ones in the films.

She wanted to do something to help him but she didn't know if she would do it right but she would never know if she didn't try, would she? She reached to him and wrapped her nervously shaking hand around his stem. She moved her hand slowly up and down his length.

He put his hand on her and squeezed a bit so she was applying more pressure. "Like that." He said. He was showing her how. She hadn't expected that. She thought if she did it wrong he would just make her stop, and she would have felt awful. He put his head on her shoulder which blocked the splashing water out of her eyes. His mouth moved all over her neck, and she felt her knees go weak on her.

He moved her against the wall. It was a good position to be propped up as he moved his fingers to her now wet (in more than one way) sex. He moved his fingers in a steady circle teasing her clit. It was the way she liked to play with herself but it felt so different coming from a different hand. It was more intense in a very good way. She moaned without knowing it was coming out of her until she saw the look on his face. It was a smug little victory smile.

She moved her hand faster, knowing she could easily win control in this battle. His eyes clouded over and he lost the smirk. Instead his face looked at her like he would devour her any second, and he crashed his lips to hers. The fingers of his free hand tangled in her hair.

She moved her hand steadily on him in this new faster pace. "Maxine, you are doing that perfectly." He whispered still against her lips. It gave her a burst of confidence. She removed his hand from her.

"You first, then you can do that for me. I want to watch you while I do this."

He looked at her and she knew he thought that was sexy. She could read it all over his face. He steadied himself by placing and hand on the wall. He pulled her closed to him with the other. He was staring her down. It was hot. She saw these flickers in his eyes showing signs he was about to lose it. She moved her hand faster still. He choked out a sound that was a mix of groan and pleasure. She felt his warm elixir on her belly. He was breathing hard. The water from the shower rinse her clean as he collected himself.

"The look on your face." She said like that explained it all. But it had turned her on and she could feel a throbbing in between her legs. She had never been this turned on. She pulled him in for a hard kiss. She felt his fingers going back to where they had been. She held on to his neck for support knowing her legs might buckle from the intense feeling.

"Your turn." He said and moved his fingers fast and sure. The pressure he applied was perfect. She was going to go quickly with how worked up they had gotten over the night and this morning.

Rory:

He watched her face as she bucked. Her legs going weak on her. She pulled on his neck a little. Little mews came from her as her breath quickened. Then a great moan came out as she came. Her turquoise eyes clouding over and she almost fell. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He threw open his window to let her air dry like he knew she liked to do.

He came back and sank on his knees in front of her. He put a finger in her opening. She gasped but didn't make to stop him. He worked on that for a minute and he could tell she was building again as she moved her hips with his pace now. He put his mouth on her already worked clit and she became quite vocal.

He moved his tongue quickly and also quickened the pace of his fingers, now two in her slick cavity. "Rory," she panted, her voice sounding husky with lust. She kept saying his name over and over again and then she couldn't anymore. A wordless cry came from her, and he felt her contract around his fingers.

He moved away from her and ran and got a towel for himself. Though he could see why she liked to air dry. It was nice and breezy. He brought a towel for her in case she wanted one but she used it to twist her locks up on top of her head. He kissed her after wiping his mouth on the towel.

"I think that was much needed." She said. And he couldn't agree more.

Maxine:

She made her way in his towel over to her room to dress. She pulled on an ivory lace set of underclothes. Over that she pulled on a simple peach colored jersey knit dress that felt fabulous on her teased and sensitive skin. She pulled on a pair of silver ballet flats that was one of only three pair of flats she had not counting a pair of converse Magi got her for Christmas.

She planned on spending the day in the house so she didn't really need heels. She took time to curl her hair and pull the front back on both sides in bobby pins. The curls fell sexily around her shoulders and she applied subtle make up.

She flounced to the kitchen for breakfast. She was humming when she came in. Magi smiled at her when she came in. "Looks like someone got lucky." She said to Max with a devious smile.

"I am a virgin still, dear cousin." That was still true technically. Fingers didn't count, right? Right.

"Well, something has you happy." Magi said with a look of confusion.

"A night of making out and a good night's sleep." Max said with a shrug. She didn't want to tell her about the shower. Yet.

"Well, its ok someone still got lucky." Magi said blushing. She had somehow gotten herself into this perfect medium of Alec and Magnus. Blushing like a fool while bragging on her conquest.

"Isis?" Max asked. The responding blush was answer enough but Magi nodded. "Oh, was it that good."

Another nod. "It wasn't our first time. She is kind of my girlfriend. She met me when she came to see my dad. Well, Magnus. They have known each other for a while." She waved it off. "Last night was something special though. I think I love her." She put her hand over her mouth almost like she hadn't meant for that last part to come out really.

"Ah love." Rory said bursting into the kitchen. "Isn't it grand?" He winked at Max. "So who is in love?" Was he suggesting that he loved her with that wink? _Not likely, Max!_ she chided herself.

"Apparently," Magi said with a roll of her eyes, "everyone in this room is in an EXCELLENT mood." She brought a pan of scrambled eggs over and then some bacon followed.

Max was a little worried that Magi was cooking but she had never had any of her cousin's food. It actually turned out to be delicious.

Magi left after breakfast to go back to her girlfriend's house. That left her and Rory in this huge place all alone.

What to do?

_**A/N: Things got a little juicy between the two. Hmm taking it slow? They didn't have sex… so I mean that is some good will power. I am proud of you guys. HA!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I promise I don't mean for the chapters to be short when they happen but I end them when it feels right… I guess a short one is ok every once in a while… without further ado Chapter 10…**_

Chapter 10:

Rory:

He moved to leave the kitchen after washing his plate and the one Magi had left. Max had been eating slowly. He thought maybe she needed a minute alone. Then he stopped. He didn't want to leave her.

"Do you want to go see a movie?" He asked her. A real date might be a good idea. "Then we can get food later or something." But what if she said no.

"A movie?"

"You know a motion picture that is like a play on film." The cocky smile and sarcasm suited him.

"Yeah, I have seen those before. You forget Simon used to be Mundie like your mom, and Magnus likes to go see movies too. " She got down. She had planned on them just continuing in the same fashion all day making out and reaching orgasms. Maybe even sex. She felt like she could do that all day. That was normal, right? "Ok, that sounds like a good first date." She smiled.

"Good." He looked up movie times on his phone. He listed off the movies and times to her. She just told him to pick something. They were going to see some Zombie movie at three. "What do you want to do until then?"

"I can think of a few things." She clamored into his lap at the kitchen table. She pressed her lips to his. "Unless you have a better idea."

"No this is good." He pulled her back to his lips. He stood up and she just wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to her room and put her on her bed. He climbed in with her and they just kissed and cuddled until it was time to leave for the movie.

Maxine:

They sat together in the back of the theater. The movie was pretty good. They held hands on the arm rest as the man on the screen cut of heads with a chainsaw. She looked away as the head flew off. She could kill demons all day long but these were people. Or they used to be anyway. It made her squeamish.

She could see Rory laughing at her out of the corner of her eye. She playfully slapped him for laughing. She was glad when the movie was done. It left it open for a sequel so it just showed the guy with a girl at the end and she was pregnant. It was just a show of hope.

"Big bad demon hunter afraid of Zombies?" He mocked as they walked out of earshot of the other people.

"No. I don't like the gory killing of humans. Or things that used to be humans. If you remember a vampire helped raise me. I wouldn't want to see a vampire slayer movie either."

"I have a werewolf grandfather." Rory said with a laugh. "It was just a movie. You know fake blood and gore."

"Well, let's just go get some food."

They walked hand in hand to a restaurant that Rory made reservations at while she got ready to go out. It was a nice restaurant and they had a table in the very back corner. He must've specified what booth he wanted. Had he been there before? There was a candle lit in the middle and it was dim in there. She looked at all the other tables. All the booths were made for couples.

Somehow the set up made them each have the sense of privacy, and it was very romantic. She looked at the menus. There were no prices on her menu. How did she know what to order? Could he afford this? She ordered water and so did he. She ordered a salad with some grilled chicken on it. It was huge when it came out and the dressing was delicious. House made the menu had said. Rory was eating some grill salmon and a baked potato.

They split some cheesecake at the end. It was decadent.

Then they walked home in the cool evening. It was amazing outside this time of year. You didn't need a jacket but it wasn't suffocating hot either. It was a trek back to the institute but being a New Yorker born and raised she was used to walking places. And Rory was in shape so it wasn't so bad for him either.

They took their time getting home. He would stop her and kiss her lightly ever so often. They finally made it home and upstairs. They kissed each other softly and she went to go put on her PJs. She came back into his room and had on a pair of shorts and a camisole. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers up. He climbed in next to her and snuggled in close. They fell asleep like that.

Magalie:

She was showering at Isis's house. She was about to get in bed and pass out while Isis was still at the bar. They had spent all day in bed together, and she was exhausted by it. She was pulling on her cut off sweats and her tee and hopped into bed to sleep. She looked at the clock. It was just after midnight. She lay awake thinking about all the feelings she had for her current lover.

She could see herself with Isis for a long time. But was she ready to make a commitment to someone who was not only much older, but also immortal? Did her dad feel this way with Magnus at first? She thought it would be nice to talk to him about it but how would he react to knowing his little girl wasn't necessarily as innocent as he might want to think.

Alec had been 18 before he ever had sex and he had never had sex with anyone besides her dad, Magnus. She had been with several people at her age. She had lost her virginity over a year before this and she had had plenty of one night flings with couples she'd picked up at Pandemonium.

Could she lock herself into a relationship knowing she would be limited to one person and a girl. She might really miss having sex with boys. She should definitely talk to Isis. She knew Isis was bisexual. Most warlocks were to one degree or another. Isis had spent almost 100 years being with a male warlock. Then she said they both decided they needed more in their lives and they separated. She still talked to him. She was still friends with him.

Maybe since she had been with men too, she would understand. Maybe they could have some sort of arrangement. She fell asleep with that on her mind.

{Line Break}

Magi woke up when she felt the mattress move. Isis was laying down. She smelled like soap and her hair was damp. The clock said 4:30 AM. Magi through her arm over her and pulled her close. Isis nestled in with her. Magi was still half asleep when she said this. "Goodnight, baby, I love you." Then she was asleep.

Isis wondered if she heard that right or if Magi knew what she said. It was going to be a long night for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Rory:

He had snuck out this morning to go for a walk. He was feeling restless and being cooped up in the house was not helping. He had his left ear bud in listening to some old music but the right one was out. It was early. The sun was just beginning to rise, and he could see his breath when he puffed out. The weather man said it was just a cold spell before the heat began to rise.

Rory actually sped up his sped to a jog and soon he was hot even in the chill. He went to coffee shop on the corner and decided to get some coffee before he headed home. He ordered an ice blended coffee and sat at a table. The door tinkled its bell as someone else came in.

He recognized the ivory hair and turquoise eyes. "Hey, Val!" She spun at the sound of her name and waved at him. He watched as she ordered a hot cappuccino and then she came to sit with him.

"Hey, Rory. You never called." It had been a week almost now since they last saw each other.

"Sorry, I have just started dating someone. I guess I am a little preoccupied with her." He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he thought about his love.

"Oh." She seemed unsurprised by the news. "Yeah, I should have known someone who looks like you wouldn't be on the market." She laughed a little and shook her head in disappointment.

"How's your trip so far?" He asked trying to change the subject. He felt bad if he had led her on in anyway but he was not in the right mindset that night. Now his head was clear and he could think straight.

"Good, my uncle is amazing. I used to come stay with him every summer. He used to live in London, too. That was a major reason to stay with him. Now he lives here. I am hoping he decides to go to Asia next. He's mentioned it."

"I have family in China. Well, sort of. Our family is strange and complicated." He was thinking of Aline who was the mother of Magalie. He had talked to his dad about that after they had first arrived confused by not just two men having a kid but one of them being a warlock. Warlocks were infertile, of course.

"Whose family isn't strange and complicated?"

"Good point. I meant to ask you a little more about yourself anyway so I am glad we bumped into one another." He waited for some sort of signal for a go ahead but she just looked at him. "You can just not answer anything that makes you uncomfortable, of course."

She nodded slightly giving him the ok.

"I don't know any Nightshades," he only started the question before she cut him off.

"Oh, it's my mother's name. She was never married to my father. He was a shadowhunter but she was fey. And thus me. A Nightshade shadowhunter."

"Oh, did she raise you"

"She did until I hit about 10. Then I went to train at the institute in my area. I still go visit her, but I am not really accepted by the fey since I am a shadowhunter." It didn't seem to bother her.

"Is that how you got those eyes?" He had said it before he realized it.

"Yeah all of the Nightshades have eyes like this. But I look a lot like my father did. I have his hair and his pale skin. I got mom's ears though." She pushed he locks behind her ear just enough he could see the pointed tip.

"Do you ever see your dad?"

"I saw him only a few times before he died. You know how the life of Nephilim are." She waived it off. "My uncle kind of took over. He is fey but loves me because he loves my mother. He doesn't make a habit of living in the fey world. He fell in love with a human and it kind of ruined him on the fey. It's a sad and lovely tale. Maybe I will tell you one day."

She got up and tossed her empty cup in the trash. "Call me if you want to meet up again sometime." And with that she left. He got up and turned back towards home. Something was really in his brain now and he wanted nothing more than to see his girlfriend.

_All Nightshades have eyes like this._

Magalie:

She woke up and stretched out. She had slept hardcore. She didn't even remember Isis getting into the bed. But she was there. Her little kitty cracked open one eye and looked at her. "Don't go anywhere my love, we need to discuss something." She said it playfully but the "we need to talk" message was still ominous to anyone in a relationship. "Give me a few minutes to pry this other eye open."

"Well, I am going to go pee while you work on that." She said getting up. She didn't know what was wrong. Her hands shook when she washed them in the sink. She got back under the blanket. The morning was chilly.

"Do you remember my coming to bed last night?" Isis asked her.

"No. I was out last night. You wore me out all day yesterday." Magi gave her a wink.

"Oh. Well, then you don't remember what you said to me then, huh?"

Oh, angel, what had she confessed to. Had she told her she needed dick in her life? She would have been blunt with it in her sleepy state she was sure. And that had been the last thing on her mind when she fell asleep. The male sex dreams eluded to that fact. She shook her head and looked at her hands, ashamedly.

"You told me you love me." Isis said. "I didn't sleep much after that confession."

It was worse somehow than a blunt confession of needed the male member in bed.

"Did you mean it, Magi?"

"Isis, I don't know." She was just going to have to be truthful with her. "I am sixteen. I like guys. I like girls. I love being with you. You make me feel amazing. I love your personality, but I have never been in love. I might be now, with you." She got these amazing skills with words from her father. _Dammit, Alec, why weren't you suave so you could pass me some amazing talents!_ She thought to herself.

Isis surprised her by bringing her into her arms. "You don't have to know." She kissed her. "This is all I need now, just us, uncomplicated. If you love me, it's ok. If you don't, that's fine too." So she was saying this wasn't over and that was the best news to come from a "we need to talk" conversation.

Maxine:

She woke up alone. She just went to her room and showered and brushed her teeth and did all the morning things she needed to do. She got ready for the day. She was brushing out her hair when her door opened.

Magi threw herself onto her bed wearing her PJs still and she had bed head. "Max, I almost screwed up big and didn't even know it."

"What happened?"

"I apparently confessed my love to Isis last night when I was asleep, kind of."

"Really? Do you?"

"I have no idea!" She replayed the scene from this morning. "Then I got up and left. I couldn't just stay there. I needed to talk to you. Now that I have, it makes me feel better even though I still have no idea if I mean it or not."

"Well, she seemed to take it well enough." Max shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." Magi changed the subject. "Are you still all virginal then"

"Yeah, she is." The answer came from the doorjamb. He leaned there like he belonged there.

"Eavesdropping is not a very flattering occupation." Max said waving him into the room.

"I just got here." He held up the bag in his hand and the cups in the other hand. "I got us breakfast. Muffins and coffee from the coffee shop a couple of blocks down."

Magi grabbed a cup of the hot black coffee and took a blueberry muffin. Max too the banana nut muffing and the other black coffee. That left Rory with the mocha and the chocolate muffin. A very girly breakfast but it was all good.

"What's the deal then?" Magi asked with her mouth full of muffin. "I thought you both would be doing the horizontal polka as soon as you could. By the angel, Max, are you still being all moral about it." Magi had always thought Max was insane for not living life. As a shadowhunter, you never know when you will leave and never come back. Magi lived life a lot like Isabelle had and Max was more like Alec on that front. It was the opposite of what you would expect from them, really. But they shared the genes.

"No, I told her we could take it slow." Rory was sticking up for her and it was cute.

She kissed him and sat on his lap as he sat in the chair across from her bed, near the closet. "My little white knight, saving my virtue, as it were." She chimed in.

"Little?" Magi and Rory both said. Rory said it with a pout, Magi with a laugh.

Max turned red. "Well, that came out all wrong. You aren't little. He isn't little."

"What do you have to compare it to?" Magi asked.

"Those movies we watched." Her cheeks flamed now. Magi almost choked on her muffin, laughing.

"Well, anyone is little compared to porn stars."

"You watched porn?" Came from Rory.

The both ignored him. "Well, he's not little. He's quite bigger than I expected." How had they even gotten here?

"I am just going to say, I have had no complaints in my life." Rory put in.

"That doesn't make me feel good." Max crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I will let you two love birds figure this out. I need some sleep. Some that is free of confessions of love." Rory looked confused at Magi but she just left.

"Now do you want to do something about that virginal burden?" He had a mischievous look on his face.

Oh no.

_**A/N: well, that is another chappy done. Anyone have any ideas what is going to happen. If anyone wants to guess I can send you a PM with a spoiler if you want…. I have a few chapters planned up so, ya know… **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Magalie:

She was strolling through the streets. He hands were fumbling on a sensor that was suddenly alerting her to danger. She moved quickly to her other pocket and reached her phone. "Heads up! We got something just about three blocks south of the institute. "

She hung up and slid the phone back in her pocket. She rounded the corner and there he was. Well, there _it_ was. It was a raum demon. At the moment, it's suckers were stuck to a boy, and he was lax in its tentacles. Noticing her, he dropped the boy and turned. She only had a split second to wonder if the boy was ok.

Well, shit.

Maxine:

She hung up the phone and looked over at Rory. "We gotta go." She said grabbing her gear from her closet. Rory got up and went to his room.

"I'll go get my gear." He said on his way out.

Max was a little glad for the call. She needed to decide if she wanted to with him. She wanted to have sex with him. But what if she was just a disappointment to him. He had plenty of experience whereas she had none. She pulled on her boots and laced them up tightly then met Rory in the hall.

It had been 2 minutes since the call. They raced out as soon as the elevator stopped. Max faced south and said, "She said she was only three blocks away."

Glamour covered them as they ran down the sidewalk. They were two blocks from the institute now and they heard the scream.

"Magi!" Max could tell it was her.

She rounded the corner on the third black. The raum was holding Magi. His suckers were biting into her arm. Rory came up from behind her and sliced the tentacles with his seraph blade. Black blood spurted out of the missing limbs and Magi fell toward the ground. She was still conscious so she rolled and ended on her feet.

She was favoring her arm. She picked up her discarded blade with her left hand. Max gave her look and a nod. They both rushed the other sides of the demon. Rory was on the right side. Magi took the back and Max got the left side.

Rory sliced through his chest. At the same time Max got to its head and slice through it. Ichor sprayed about and the demon began to shrink as it fell to the ground.

Max was on her phone. "Magnus, get here now. Meet us in the infirmary. We have a john doe, and Magi has been poisoned by a raum." She shoved the phone back into her pocket. Rory had picked up the unconscious boy, and Max helped Magi who was still holding on.

Because Magi had interrupted the demon, the boy was out but he was still alive. Barely.

They got him on a cot as soon as they got in the infirmary. Magi climbed up on another cot.

"Think he's a Mundie?" Rory was asking the room in general.

"I don't know him." His skin was covered though. A black long sleeved shirt covered his arms and his body. His sleeves hung down to his fingertips. He had on black jeans and combats too. It was a very shadowhunter look but that didn't mean anything. This was New York.

She moved his sleeve on his right arm. Nothing on his hand. She moved the left sleeve and there was the familiar eye mark on his hand. A lefty. "Nephilim." She said and showed the hand to Rory.

She took him in. He had dark hair. He looked familiar. He eyes were closed, his long dark lashes lay on his cheeks. They were flushed from fever. His body was trying to fight the poison. There was something familiar in the jaw line.

Magnus entered the room and rushed to his daughter's side to patch her up. They didn't try to tell him the boy was worse off because that was his daughter and he wouldn't care about the stranger. Alec leaned against the wall and looked on. You could see the faith there in his look. He knew Magnus would save her. But you could see the worry there too.

Max was staring at her uncle. His cheeks used to hold color almost nonstop. His eyes were sapphires set in his porcelain skin. His jaw was strong. It was the familiar jaw line. The sleeping boy looks like Alec. Confusion flooded her. Why did this boy look like Alec?

Magnus:

Magnus turned his focus on the boy now. He was focusing on wounds but then his eyes travelled to the face. The face looked so familiar to him. He shook his head. He worked on him for a few minutes, and the boy's lashed fluttered open for a second before he fell back into a deep sleep.

"Alexander," Magnus called him over. "Why does this boy look like you?"

Alec too him in. There was a slant to the eye. But the boy did look like him. Like he did when he was sixteen. He had the same build. "I don't know." He looked really confused.

Rory:

He moved down the hall toward the kitchen where everyone would be except Alec. Magnus had whipped up some dinner. Magalie sat in a car bandaged but on the mend. He was glad they had gotten there when they did. She had only gotten a minimal amount of poison. She was laughing at her dad who had something white on his nose.

"Daddy, you got something on your face." Magi got up and wiped it off with a dishcloth.

"Thank you my precious. Are you feeling better?"

She nodded. "But I am starving so don't keep me waiting anymore."

Magnus set a dish on the table. It was some sort of casserole and it smelled delicious. Rory dished some out for Magi then he got some and handed it to Max. Then he dished out his own. Magnus got a bit too and sat with them.

Max was sitting close to him. Rory could smell her. It mixed with the smell of the food making a strange sensation of hunger and lust build in his stomach.

Magnus watched them. He was good at reading people so Rory was sure that Magnus could pick up on what was going on. He didn't say anything though.

Alec:

Alec watched the boy's chest rising and falling. He had studied him and it was something. It was looking at a picture of himself at 16 only someone had altered it ever so slightly with a slanting eye and a bit more color in the skin.

The boy was stirring. He started to sit up so Alec said, "I wouldn't rush anything, if I were you." The boy's head snapped up to meet his gaze. Alec was staring into his own blue eyes. "You'll be fine but you were attacked by a demon." He said after breaking the trance. "You look very familiar." Alec said.

"I am here to find my dad." The boy said.

"Oh, do you know who he is?"

"Yeah, my mom sent me. His name is Alexander Lightwood."

"That's me." Alec said. But he in no way understood.

Maxine:

Magnus took Magi to her room to set her up for a long rest that he was telling her she needed. He had given her a wink on the way out. "You two have fun."

Max and Rory were left alone again.

"I think I have made a decision about my little burden." She said slyly.

"Oh really?"

She just nodded. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall and pulled him to her room.

_**A/N: Ok. So. Who do you think this mystery kid is claiming to Alec's kid? **_

_**I am putting some other people's POV in just because it helps with the story. And I just miss writing Alec and Magnus a bit… they are the only "Grown-ups" who will have a POV in the story… so KEEP reviewing! **_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Magnus:

"Magnus, I would like you to meet our newest visitor."

"Oh is he awake now" Magnus said coming into infirmary. Alec moved to sit next to him. It looked like Alec had an Asian doppelganger. The same blue orbs looked out of each face. "And who might you be young man?" Magnus asked sounding a bit cooler than he had wanted to.

"My name is Allen Penhallow." He held his hand out to shake Magnus's. "Alec here is my father."

Magnus tilted his head. "How is that?" He knew it had to be true because of the resemblance.

Alec took over. "He is Magalie's twin. Aline had twins, but she never told me. She kept him." Alec had a bit of anger in his voice.

"My moms did good raising me, if that makes this any easier. I never knew I had a sister, either." He shook his head. "Mom never told me. But I wanted to know you. I was curious about my dad. So she told me once that you lived in New York. I left. I wanted to come here to see you."

"Well, you can stay here while you get better. Does Aline know you are here?" Alec asked.

"I called her when I got to town. She didn't give me permission to be here though."

"I'll call her and let her know you are alright, and you have found us." Alec left to go use the phone.

Magnus looked at him. So he had a son too. "Well, you have two moms so I suppose you have two dads too." Magnus was awkward and it was weird for him to feel this way. He patted the shoulder of the boy, Allen.

"Thanks, Magnus."

Maxine:

She was nervous, of course. She turned on the old radio to break the silence of the room. He hands fluttered like the wing of a bird as she undressed in front of him. She moved her hips with the sound of the song playing. Then she moved to him and fluttered her hands about on his clothes. She was still in her bra and panties. A set of hot pink cotton that had black bows on them.

She pulled off his shirt first and he tackled his jeans. She could see his hands quiver with nerves too. He was naked and on her bed quickly. That made it so much more real. He pulled her into his lap. She was still protected by the pink cotton. But she could feel him pressing into her through the thin cotton.

"Are you sure about this, Maxine?"

She nodded. He laid her down on the bed and slid off her panties. Then he unclasped the front clasp of her bra. They were both naked now. And now it was really, really real.

He leaned over her. He kept from touching her with anything but his lips which were nipping at her ear right now. She ran her hands all over him, exploring his body. She felt need pull in her hips as his teeth scrapped gently on the flesh of her shoulder.

"Are you ready, lovely?"

She pulled him close and kissed him on the mouth.

He tested her with his fingers. She was wet already. Just seeing him hard for her made her wet. That was all it took. He looked pleasantly surprised. He sank to his knees on the bed and shifted her hips up. "Wrap your legs around me, darling." She did as he asked. "I am going to do this gently, ok, baby?"

She nodded. He entered her. Slowly just like her promised he inched in. She felt full and stretched. It stung a bit. But it didn't hurt that bad. "More." She breathed out. He moved deeper in then began pulling out and moving back in.

It felt weird and wonderful all at the same time. She was moving with him. Her hips thrust against him as he moved into her again. Her breath was catching.

"Maxine," he was breathing her name out over and over. It warmed her heart and she could feel a tear in her eye.

She pulled him to her mouth again. She moved to on top of him. She felt his intake of air. "Did I do something wrong?" He shook his head and put his hands on her hips, setting the pace. She stinging sensation was done and gone. She moved on him. This felt better. He was hitting all the right spots this way. She could feel that tension building then. She was panting out his name.

His movements became more sporadic. "Maxine," he panted her name again. She moved faster knowing if she did she would find her climax, and he would too.

He let out a sound of pure pleasure and she came. She could feel her muscles contracting around him. Then she could feel the warmth exploding from him. She knew it was encased in his condom but she could feel the heat through it. She slid off him and he walked to the bathroom to get rid of the used rubber and clean himself up.

She just laid there in her afterglow. She felt tender and fulfilled all at once.

"Are you ok?" He used the pad of his thumb to wipe away a tear.

"Perfectly fine." She hadn't realized she was crying. He pulled her close and snuggled her. The warmth she felt through her body was amazing. She sighed out and nestled in deeper. She turned in his arms so she could look into the eyes of the man she loved.

Wait. Did she love him? She kissed him, exploring her feelings as they flowed over her. She did love him. It was all happening so fast. Too fast.

What was she going to do?

Magalie:

Alec was leaving her room. He had come in and gently woken her up.

"Baby, I have something to tell you." He had gently caressed her hair as she looked at him. He smiled at her and took a breath. He told her about her brother. She had saved his life. She didn't even know him but somehow she had saved him.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. She got up and pulled on a robe over her cotton shorts and tank that way she wouldn't get cold. The institute always seemed cool even in the heat of the summer. She moved to the institute to meet her brother.

Magnus and Alec had left for the night so he was all alone and dozing in there. It made her feel sad that he was all alone. Alec had told her his name was Allen.

"Allen" She tested it out in a whisper. His eye came open and he looked at her. "Hi, I am your sister." She took him in. He looked just like her dad except the eyes slanted on slightly and he had a darker tone of skin.

"Magalie?" He asked.

She nodded. "But you can call me Magi."

"Magi, I hope you know I never knew about you. I would have wanted to know you if I did."

"I know. Me too."

Rory:

He was taking a walk to clear his head. He had so much going on up there. Some things floating around in there were making him pretty tense. When he had looked at Max after they had gotten done ridding her of her virginity, she had tears. But she hadn't been hurt or sad. His heart had flip flopped in his chest. The l-word floated through his head again but he wouldn't deign to give it an recognition.

He couldn't love her. They barely knew each other. But he had never been like this with any other girl. All the others had been fun, and he had enjoyed dating casually. He knew he just wanted to be with her. If it turned to love later that was fine.

Maybe he would even marry her one day.

What was going on with him?

He shook his head trying to clear it. He ducked into the café he was passing. He wanted some coffee. He ordered at the little table in the back. He just sipped the hot liquid when it came to him in the glass cup.

He needed to talk to someone. But who could he call? He didn't have any male friends he could call. He envied his dad for having a parabatai when he was growing up. For having a male friend that was as close to him as a brother would have been.

He pulled out his phone and saw a name in the contacts. He could talk to her, maybe. So he dialed her up. "Hey, want to meet me? I am sitting in a café about six blocks west of the institute. It's called Chandler's." He ended the call. He sat back and waved the waiter down for a refill.

He waited for her to get there. He saw her ivory hair moving through the crowd as he waved to her to let her know where he was. She spotted him. She sat and ordered a coffee too. "Hey, Rory, what's up?"

"I think I just need an outsider's opinion on some stuff." He said casually. She just nodded and looked at him expectantly so he continued. "How long do you have to know someone before you can be sure you love them?"

"I've never been in love, Rory. Some people believe in love at first sight, though." She was honestly saying.

"Well, then you aren't much help." He said it with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"I think you know the answer. Just think about it." There was a glint in her turquoise eyes.

They finished up their drinks in silence. Rory paid for them and they made their way to the doors. They were two of the last people in the joint. It was getting close to closing time for them.

He was about to say good bye to her and make his way to the institute when it happened. She leaned into him and kissed him. "Maybe we have love at first sight, Rory."

Wait, what?

"I have a girlfriend," he said to her retreating back. Had she heard him? She didn't make any motions to show that she had.

He shrugged it off, he could talk to her later. He took to the sidewalk and made his way home to his love. Yeah, he was definitely in love. He was turning down other girls.

Maxine:

She was dressed and ready to go out. She couldn't find anyone else in the house so she went to the infirmary.

"Magi?" She said into the room before entering.

"Hey Max, I am just visiting Allen."

"Oh, hey, Allen. I'm Max. I'm Magi's cousin."

"I know. You're my cousin too, then." He said.

She looked at him strangely. "He is my twin. He was kept by Aline and Helen, and we never knew about each other." Magi informed her.

She took a better look. The resemblance was there. He looked a lot like Alec now that she took him in. With the same eye shape as Magi. "Oh." Could this family get and stranger? "I thought we were going to hit Pandemonium or Touch tonight?" Max seemed to be lost here.

"Well, I am getting to know Allen so I think I'll stay in tonight. Maybe you and Rory can go?"

"Sure. Nice to meet you Allen. How long are you staying with us?"

"I'm not sure. Alec called my mom to confirm any plans with her."

"Cool, well as soon as you feel better we will put you in an actual room with a good bed and not just the cot, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks, Max."

Max left waving at them both. Things just got stranger and stranger around here.

_**A/N: Allen= Aline and Helen. I know, I know… these names are crazy HA HA. Review please! **_

_**What do you all think about Allen? He is kind of shy and quiet…. He will come into the story more… I promise… **_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Rory:

He rode up in the elevator and began to walk down the hall to his room. He came up on Maxine looking very hot. She was a vision. She had a tight black corseted dress on with a short skirt. She had on purple fishnets and shiny black thigh high boots. Her hair was up in different twists around her head. He eyes were smoky with gray shadow and her lips were painted a dark purple. Very Goth look but it was sexy nonetheless.

He strode over to her and pulled her in for a hug. He dipped her down, and she giggled in his arms. "Is this for me?" He moved his hands up and down her body. "I like it."

"Well, me and Magi were going out to hunt demons at the club, but she is bonding with her newly found twin brother."

"Who?"

"The shadowhunter we saved today is her twin brother. He looks just like Alec if you look at him. Aline and Helen raised him." She said it like it was old news and he shouldn't need to be briefed on it. "Where have you been? You taste like coffee."

"I went for a walk and ended up in Chandler's Café." He said.

"Do you want to go with me to see if there are any demons to kill?" She said with a puppy dog look on her face.

"Yeah, sure. Or," he kissed her very slowly and passionately, "We could stay in."

"How about we kick demon ass then come home and celebrate?"

"Sounds good." He went to his room to change out his hoodie and jeans and into something a little better for the club scene. A tight navy colored tee and boot cut jeans and his combats.

They walked to Pandemonium. By the time they got there the place was hopping. They slid past the doorman and scanned the room. "Might as well dance while we case the place." Rory pulled her to the floor. Their bodies pressed against one another as the crowd bumped and moved to the beats of the wordless club music. She slinked around him as he danced in a single spot. He moved his feet and hips on the beats and kept time well. It was all the years of training and love making, he supposed.

She pressed her hand to his chest and moved toward him again. They ended up in a very similar dance as they had the first night they dances. His kip supported one of her legs and she was grinding against him. This time he knew how she felt beneath the thin layer of her underwear. It was almost as unbearable as wanting to know.

She consumed him. He brought his mouth to hers, and she pulled him to a door marked 'no admittance.' They ignored it and she moved to sit on top of a box in the storage closet. It put her core right at his waist level. Perfect.

Her fishnets were only thigh highs so all they had to move was the thin purple lace of her panties. He would have to make her show him the look in just the hose and undergarments when they got home. He unzipped and let his hardened cock spring out. His pants went around his knees.

She moved to the edge of the box so he could take her. He moved into her with a quick thrust. Knowing someone could come in anytime, he was going to have it make it quick. That didn't seem like it was going to be a problem. She was moving against him in an insane speed that he didn't expect. "If you don't slow down, this isn't going to last very long." He told her.

She just kept her pace up. She put her fingers in his hair. It had grown a bit in the few weeks he had been there. She tugged on it. _She was trying to kill him_, he thought as he fought to keep her pace. She screamed out. He was glad for the loud music out in the club because she was not quiet when she came at all. He could feel her tightening in pulses around him and her hips slowed to a stop as he kept the pace up and finished with a groan of her name. "Maxine."

Magalie:

She had left when Allen fell asleep. Her feet were taking her down a familiar path to Touch. She walked in and saw Isis behind the bar. She knew she needed to talk to someone. Her brain automatically went to her kitten warlock.

Isis sashayed to her . She poured her the usual drink and told her to go up and wait on her. The bar would be closing in an hour anyway. Magi used the inside stairs to the apartment. There was a code you had to key in to get through the door to the stairs but she knew it by heart now. She keyed it in and headed up as she down the vodka and cranberry.

The apartment bar was stocked too, so she refilled her glass. She pulled off her jeans and sat on the couch in her panties and the tee she had on. She turned it on for noise and a show she knew Magnus loved was on. It was a decorating show where the contestants were given crazy challenges. This episode had them running around to decorate a house like it was a vintage video game.

It made her think of Simon. He would love that.

She had apparently dozed off during the show because next thing she knew Isis was falling onto the couch next to her. "Tony can close up tonight. I am exhausted." She said to Magi. Then she kissed her.

"I have had a crazy day, too. I found out I have a brother. A twin brother." Isis perked up her ears. Magi explained how she had found Allen and how it was crazy since he was actually a twin brother that was raised by her biological mother and her lover.

"That is crazy." Isis said when the story was over.

"He looks just like dad." Magi added.

Isis pulled her into a snuggle and yawned. "Want to go to bed and sleep all night long?"

"I never thought you would ask."

Magnus:

Alec was just staring into space. He could be statue still since he didn't need to breath. "Alec, is everything ok?"

"Magnus, how would everything be ok? I just found out a had a kid and I never got to know him. I am hurt and pissed."

Magnus knew he had to be mad to cuss at all. Even a tiny cuss like 'pissed,' "What did Aline have to say for herself?"

"She just said that he has a mind of his own and to make sure he gets home safe after his little whim is fulfilled."

"She can really be a bitch sometimes." Magnus said.

"And selfish. She kept him from us. Magi could have grown up with a sibling. That is a really special bond."

Magnus had no idea. He might have half-sibling all over the world but he didn't know about them if he did. Papa dearest could probably tell him but it would be a cold day in hell before he would ask. Ha, irony. He moved to put his arms around his love. "I am so sorry, baby. But at least we have our darling Magalie."

"Yeah, we did good with her." Alec said. "I miss her living here."

"Me too."

Maxine:

They were lying in bed. After the near public exhibition they had come home from the club. There weren't any demons there anyway. They were in his room. She had fallen asleep but had woken up after and weird dream. She didn't think she would be going back to sleep any time soon. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" She didn't realize he was awake. He pulled her in closer and pulled the blanket up further. He was so sweet to her. He lost his arrogance around her. Well, most of the time.

He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her like he could just devour her again. There was a heat in his eyes that immediately made her long for another go with him. He crashed his lips to hers.

Then he just pulled her in to his arms and cuddled close. She sighed contentedly. She loved being in his arms.

"Hey," he said with a yawn.

"Yeah?"

"I meant to ask you this before. Do you know anything about your dad?"

This was an odd time to bring this stuff up. "I know a little bit about him. He never tried to get to know me so I don't really care to know him." She said it stiffly. She hadn't meant it to sound harsh but it was a very sensitive subject to her.

"Do you know his name?"

She nodded against his chest. "Fafner Nightshade." She felt him jerk a little. "What?"

"You remember Valerie?"

Then she did remember. She had been so stunned by her and angry that she was trying to make a move on Rory that it didn't hit her. "Valerie Nightshade." She breathed it out. How was this girl related to her? The eyes should have given it away. "Tell me what you know about her."

Rory explained that she was a shadowhunter with a Faerie mother who raised her along with her Uncle. She didn't really know much about her dad or at least she hadn't told him much. All he knew is that he was dead.

"Did you get her mother or her uncle's name?" He just shook his head.

Another mystery to solve.

_**A/N: Ok… so I am going to tell you now. Magalie has become like my little baby. I love her way more than my other characters…. Sorry Rory and Max… Her story will be blossoming a bit more as this goes on… and she might get her own story/spin off. Maybe a prequel with all of her history and all that jazz… even if I am the only person who reads it… it will be for my own love of my creation. **_

_**Ok, that is enough… review… Please? I know more people are following this story other than HikariMelody who reviews every chapter. Thanks to her though for all the reviews!**_

_**PS. I have made Fafner's story... I wrote it after this chapter. I will be adding it as a bonus chapter to this story... :) would you all like that. I really like it. It isn't super long so I didn't want to make it its own story... **_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Magalie:

She walked with her brother to her dads' place. They lived in an old flat that Magnus had lived in since he's been in Brooklyn. Somehow no one has noticed how long he's been there. Magic was good for some things she supposed.

On the walk from the subway station, they were mostly silent. It was a bit awkward for her since she never knew what it was like to have a sibling. Max was as close as she got to having one. Her parabatai, her cousin, was like a sister to her. But a twin brother—it was mind boggling.

She had found out quite a bit about him the other night. He could speak fluent Chinese and English and he knew a little French too. She knew French so she had tested him a bit. They had laughed and talked all night while her cousin had gone out with Rory. For Max's benefit she didn't call Rory her cousin anymore. It was easy since they only meet about a month ago.

Allen was interesting to say the least. He was very shy and he had very feminine manners. She wondered if he was gay. But it could just be that he was raised by two women. He kept his hair shaggy and it was stick straight. It fell just above his shoulders and he had red streaks in it now. She had talked him into letting her do it. It made the blue eyes they shared stand out in contrast.

He dressed a lot like Alec. He always wore big black shirts and jeans. It made her think about the great nature versus nurture debate. He was so like Alec. He blushed at the littlest things. Some of the ways he would look at her or he would stand a certain way that screamed Alec Lightwood-Bane.

He was smiling now at her. And she realized he had asked her something. She had been in her own world. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She blushed a bit embarrassed.

"I was asking what it was like being raised by Alec and Magnus." He said again with nothing but kindness and patience in his voice.

"I don't know what to compare it to." She laughed. "It's like waking up to a walking glittering rainbow and his complete opposite. Magnus is like a ball of energy and glitter. He's the guy you watch your Saturday morning cartoons with. He showed me how to put on makeup. Probably a lot sooner that dad wanted. He's how I got my fabulous style. He's my daddy." She giggled thinking about him now. "Dad is so calm and collected. He is always the voice of reason. He is really smart. He was the one to kiss my boo boos when I was young. He was the one to tuck me in and read to me at night. I never did without anything I wanted. I couldn't imagine growing up with any other parents. It is strange to see how we both turned out, though. What about living with Aline and Helen?"

He shrugged. "They are both really awesome. Helen grew up so many brothers and sisters. Her stories made me always want some siblings."

"How come they never had any more?" She knew there were ways to get kids if you really wanted them. Obviously. That was where they had come from.

"I don't know. Mom—Aline, I call her mom—she just never found anyone else she said she would think about having a kid with and she didn't want to do the anonymous thing. Mama—that's Helen—couldn't carry kids. She had some sort of medical thing. I don't really know much about it." He sighed. "I am glad I have you now though. I know we're pretty old and we might not have all the little kid memories but I really want to be in your life and you be in mine now."

"Yeah, I'd like that, too." She slowed and turned to walk up the walkway to the place she calls home. She took out her key that she wore on a chain around her neck like she always saw her dad do. They went up the stairs and into the apartment. "Dad? Daddy?" She called out to them.

Magnus came out first in all his colorful glory. He was wearing his signature rainbow leather pants and a black tank with a bejeweled set of lips on it. "Magi, hey sweetie. Hi, Allen. Alec will be out soon. Can I get you something to drink?"

Allen shook his head and they sat in the living room. All that was in there was a sofa for three. It was purple. Magnus snapped his fingers and made a recliner appear. It was deep black leather and he sat in it and leaned back to prop his feet up. His bare toes were painted tangerine to match his fingers.

Alec came out. There was a disheveled look to him and Magalie was pretty sure they had just got done ravishing each other. Alec didn't blush anymore but he looked sheepishly as he padded out to the living room to join his kids on the couch. His navy colored sweater and jeans was his normal ensemble.

"I thought we might go to Taki's and have a family dinner." He said as greeting. "We should get to know each other before you go back home." He directed that to Allen.

"I don't know when I will be leaving." Allen said quietly.

"I know. I don't need you to rush through it or anything, but I talked to your mom. She wants you home as soon as possible because she misses you. I understand that. If Magalie went to visit Aline I wouldn't want her gone long."

She was shocked by that statement. He had seemed so unmoved by her going to the institute.

"Yeah, but she knew about her mom her whole life. You guys never hid it from her. She knows who she is. I was left out of this. I knew I had to have a dad somewhere but I didn't even know your name until a couple of weeks ago. I deserve to be here to get to know you. I am going to stay for as long as I want." He had started his statement quietly but anger had colored it and the volume increased toward the end. He blushed when he was done.

"Of course. We will just keep in touch with your mom. You can stay with Magalie at the institute so you are able to keep your training up and studies. You can come see us or we can come see you whenever you want us to." Alec put his arm around his son.

Alec:

They caught a cab to Taki's. He couldn't help but wonder how life would have been had they raised a boy instead of a girl. What would have been different? Would it have been similar?

He remembered when Magi was nine and Magnus showed her how to put on eyeliner. She had used it on his face and he had ended up looking like a raccoon with a curly mustache to boot. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. He remembered Magnus dressing her in sparkly dresses and dancing like a ballerina with her when she was three.

He would never want to lose that. But he couldn't help feeling like he had gotten robbed of something. What if they had both of them. He could have had another chance. He would have done all the things with him he never had done with Max when he was little. They could have read manga and gone to the comic store together. He would have learned from Simon how to play videogames and would have played them with him.

He would have been able to redeem himself for being such a bad big brother and been the best dad a boy could have.

He shook the thought out of his head as they filed into the restaurant. There would be nothing that could make up for losing Max. And he was the best dad he could be for Magi. He just felt betrayed by the situation. He should have had the option to be in Allen's life. Aline was always told she could see Magi if she wanted to. She never did and now they knew why. She was keeping him a secret.

He had given Aline and earful over the phone about how unfair it was for them and for Allen. She apologized but said she would do it again if the chance was presented.

Well, now they had each other and the least they could do would be to enjoy the time they had together now.

Rory:

He told Max he was going for a walk. He texted Val to have her meet him at Chandler's again. He had to do this for Max. He had to solve this question of who this girl was. And he had to make sure she wasn't pining after him. There was nothing that was going to happen between them.

She was waiting on him at same table that they had last time.

"Hey." She said as he sat. They both ordered coffee and muffins.

"Hey. I wanted to talk to you after what happened last time. I have a girlfriend. I'm sorry if I led you on. I know I am super gorgeous, but I am pretty serious with this girl."

"Oh." She blushed. "I am so sorry. I didn't know. You seemed to like me when we spent time together. I just read into it I guess."

"It's ok. I just wanted to talk to you in person about it." He took a sip of the coffee that had just reached the table. "Oh I wanted to talk to you about your family more."

She just looked at him, confused.

"What is your mom's name?"

"Oh. Her name is Eolande. She is a member of the court of the Seelie Queen. She hasn't always been. She is now. Her brother used to be. He isn't anymore. I told you he lives outside of the community now. He feel for a mortal and couldn't take it when his heart broke over her." She looked down at her hands. "It's one of the reason's I like to visit him."

"What is his name?" He tried to make it sound conversational. But it wasn't working very well. It sounded kind of like and interrogation and she looked at him like he was behaving crazy.

"My uncle's name is Fafner."

_Well, that explains it then_, he thought. He kept the thought to himself.

"I love fey names." He was trying to play it off now. Too little too late.

"Yeah, I guess you do."

Feeling quite awkward now in this situation he looked at his phone. "I've got to go. Sorry." He threw some money on the table and walked out with her gaping after him.

He had to get home. He had to let her know. They might be able to find her dad. What would she think?

He ran to the institute and pushed the call button on the elevator repeatedly until it dinged letting him on board. He ran to her room and knocked.

Maxine:

She was painting her nails aqua when the knock came on her door. She just called for him to come in. She knew it was Rory. Magi was out with Allen and her dads.

"I went to see Val."

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Why?"

"I had to find out. Max, she is your cousin. Her uncle that she is visiting is your dad."

She felt her heart stop and then kick back on painfully. "Excuse me?" Her father lived five minutes from her. He never tried to see her.

"Her mother is his sister." He said trying to clear it up.

She didn't know if she was going to be able to breath any time soon. He was looking at her expectantly. "My father has more to do with his niece than his own child. He lives five minutes from me and never bothered to so much as say hello to me. What do you want from me? Do you think I should be happy about it?" She sneered. "Should I jump for fucking joy right now?" She did some bonces as she said it.

She felt the pain of it all ripping through her. Hot tears rolled down her face. Rory wrapped his arms around her but she pulled back. "Please, just get out." He looked hurt. "Just get the fuck out."

_**A/N: A little more Magalie than I thought I was going to write in this chapter but it fit. Poor Maxi. She is so torn and hurt right now. Review. Please? **_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Maxine:

She was on the phone leaving frantic messages on her mother's voicemail. She knew phones didn't work in Idris. "Mom, how could you not tell me he lives five minutes from us? Did you want me to never know him?" She hung up again. It was the third almost incoherent message she had left. She was sobbing in each one. She threw her phone across the room. It bounced off the wall and crashed to the floor. She sank onto her bed and just sobbed.

Rory:

He could hear her crying. He heard her throw something against the wall. If he had known that she would be this heartbroken he wouldn't have told her.

No, that wasn't right. She deserved to know. She also deserved justice in all of this. He couldn't just sit around and listen to her break. She was strong and confident. But now she just sounded broken.

He couldn't take it.

He grabbed his phone and dialed and headed out to door. "Are you at your uncle's?" He paused. "Tell me how to get there."

Magalie:

She and Allen took a cab home. Magnus had paid the driver to get them there. It had been a very eye opening evening. Allen was dozing in the back of the cab. He was still healing and needed rest. She would show him a room tonight so he could have a real bed. She would give him the one next to hers. She liked the thought of that.

She couldn't help but wonder which of them was older. Which one had been born first? Maybe she had been so Helen had taken her to Alec while she labored with Allen. Alec, just excited about his daughter, would have been in no position to realize he was being lied to.

There was no logical reasoning here. Why was she killing herself trying to make it make sense. They pulled up to the institute and she saw Rory jetting out like a bat out of hell. She shook Allen to get him out of the cab. He walked with her sleepily to the doors.

"I'm going to show you to a real bed tonight, Al. You can have the room next to mine. You will sleep better in there." He just nodded and yawned.

She heard something from Max's room that sounded like she had thrown something. She showed Allen to his room then circled back to her parabatai.

"Maxi?" She opened the door and stuck her head in. She saw her cousin on her knees on the floor sobbing. He phone lay on the floor broken. There was a shoe that had dented the wall too. She rushed to her. "What did Rory do?"

"Nothing." She said but it came out like _nuffink_ in her sobs.

"What is wrong?"

"My father lives five minutes from here and has never seen me." She gurgled it out. "His niece is staying with him and has every summer of her life but he has never cared to see me once."

Magi's heart broke for her cousin. "How did you find this out?"

"Valerie Nightshade."

Magi remember the pale girl from a few weeks back. "What does she have to do with it?"

"My dad is Fafner Nightshade." He sobs had subsided so Magi could understand her now. "Valerie is his niece."

Her mind went to that night when the blond girl had needed to call her uncle who she was staying with. Had anyone used that old phone since then? They all had cell phones. "I'll be right back."

Magi ran down the hall to the kitchen. She picked up the wall phone and hit redial.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can I speak to Isis?"

"I'm sorry I believe you have the wrong number."

"Did I dial 489-7656?" She gave out the number of Touch.

"No you dial 489-0091."

"I am so sorry." Magi wrote the number down and hung up. She grabbed some water for Max then walked back to her. "Here honey, I got you some water."

"Thanks." Max took a big drink. She had gotten out of the floor and was sitting on her bed now.

"I got the number for your dad too." She handed the paper to her.

"What should I do?"

"That is up to you, Maxi. I support whatever decision you make. But you will need to borrow my cell if you want to call." She held up broken pieces of Max's phone. "I don't think yours will work anymore."

She held out her hand. "Give me your phone."

Rory:

The walk took about eight minutes. Well, maybe he had jogged. He hit the buzzer that had F. Nightshade on it.

"Rory?" It was Val who answered.

"It's me."

"Ok come on up."

The door came unlocked with a buzz. He went in and went up to the stairs to the third floor. Val was waiting on him in front of her door.

"I am so glad you came to your senses." What was she talking about? She took his hand and led him into her home. "My room is in the back. Come on but keep quiet. My Uncle is in the shower."

She pushed him down on the mattress of her pink bed. She straddled him and as he opened his mouth to stop her she brought her lips to his. She used his open mouth the snake her tongue in.

"Mm mph." Rory was trying to tell her to stop. Her tongue was hot and wriggling in his mouth but it made him want to gag. It was like kissing your sister. There was nothing in the kiss. He pushed her off him and she fell off the bed.

"Rory! What the hell?" She said looking at him with fury in her eyes.

"I have a girlfriend." He said spitting. He couldn't get the invading taste out of his mouth.

"What are you sneaking in here in the middle of the night for then?"

"It's 9:30. It is far from the middle of the night. And I am not sneaking. I am trying to right something that I did." He pulled his hand through his hair in frustration. "Your uncle is her dad. He has never even bothered with her."

"Oh, angel, you are dating Maxine?"

His eyes slit. "You know you are related to her?"

"Oh, there are lots of things you don't know about me. Like just how glad you are here. It makes my job easier. " Her manner changed. She straightened her stance. There was a fire in her eyes. "I am so tired of pretending around you." She grabbed a rope and tied his hands together before he even realized what she was doing.

His feet were free and he tried to push her away with them. "What are you doing?"

"Dear cousin, I am kidnapping you." She had a stele in her hand and she drew a silencing rune on his arm then she used a book near her to hit him and knock him out.

Maxine:

She just stared at the number on the screen of the phone. _Just his send and call_. She told herself over and over. She hit the button and listened to the rings.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

"Hello?" it was a feminine sneer.

"Hello, can I speak with Fafner?" Max's voice trembled a bit.

"I'm sorry he's too busy to talk to you, Maxine. And so I am. I am too busy seducing your boyfriend and setting fire to his world in ways you never could."

"Valerie." She hissed the name out like it was a curse.

"You got it. Don't worry about Rory, though, I think he will be here with me for a while." She laughed and it was a cackle.

The phone disconnected. The bitch might have had Max's father all her life but she was not getting her boyfriend too. She used the reverse look up on the phone and was grateful for the cell phones their parents had let them get. An address popped up on screen, and she looked up walking directions to get there. "Let's go." She said to Magi while grabbing a few weapons. She loaded three seraph blades into her right boot. She wrapped her whip around her left arm.

She tossed a couple of blades to Magi who also had her bow and arrows in her bag. They drew on runes for speed, silence, and strength.

The pair dashed down the hall and into the awaiting elevator. Then out of the building they flew. Dashing around in glamor made sure that no Mundie noticed the pair. It took them only a few minutes to get there. They buzzed the income on every apartment but the one marked Nightshade until the door unlocked. From the number next to F. Nightshade's name he was on the third floor.

Until now she had only thought about getting Rory back but now it hit her that she might come face to face with her father too. She pushed it out for now. She had to focus. She got to the door and drew an opening rune on it. A man was in the living room.

He was gorgeous. His hair was violet; his skin looked lavender. His eyes were the same as hers. He was at least six foot four and built like a dancer. He was looking back at her with a recognition alight in his eyes. "Maxine?"

"Fafner?"

He nodded.

Magalie:

She cleared her throat. And moved down the hall leaving her parabatai with her father. She pulled herself into a room and she saw a portal on the wall. "Max! Max!" She hated to break up the family reunion but this was serious. "Max! We have a problem."

Max rounded the corner. "What?"

"They've portalled out."

Rory:

He came to but the room was dark. The last thing he remember was Valerie calling him cousin. "Valerie?"

"Call me Valentina." She said in a low growl of a voice. "Valentina Morgenstern."

"What?" maybe it was the hit on his head but he wasn't catching anything. He was really confused.

"My father was Jonathan Morgenstern. He named after his father. My mother changed it. He never meant to get a downworlder pregnant but it happened. And he decided that it didn't matter. I would be a shadowhunter so it couldn't matter."

"Jonathan been dead almost twenty years now. You said you were sixteen."

"I lied." She huffed. "Are you stupid? You must take after your father because stupidity does not run in Morgenstern veins. Although your mother might be an exception. I am twenty-one."

A man came in. Rory could make out the shape of him in the dark now that his eyes were adjusting and his head was clearing. "Is the prisoner awake, sister?"

"Yes, brother dear. Rory, this is my brother. Christopher, this is our dear cousin, Rory."

The lights came on. The boy was built strangely. He was broad but short. He was at least an inch shorter than Valerie—Valentina. His eyes were black , his skin was pale, and he looked a lot like pictures he'd seen of Jonathan Morgenstern. He had a feral look to him.

"Christopher's mother was a werewolf. We have another brother roaming around here too. He is our youngest brother. He was born after daddy dearest died. He got his mother pregnant only a couple of months before his death. He is also half Fey. James is his name if you see him. Not that you care but we are family after all."

Just then a boy came in looking timid and out of place. He had pointed ears and moss colored hair. His eyes were green, just a shade brighter than his hair. His build was slight like his sister's and he had the same complexion. Aside from all the differences, you could see they were siblings. Each one's face was a variation on their father's. The two older siblings held themselves with pride and confidence. The youngest looked like he would rather be anywhere but where he was.

That was his ray of hope right now. Max didn't know where he was. He needed to use their weak link against them.

"What do you want with me?" Rory still didn't get it. Why kidnap him?

"Dear cousin, we need you to continue our family with. My brothers and I do not want to dilute our heritage anymore. Our father's plan for us was to breed us to keep the Morgenstern line strong. He didn't have any options. And he didn't see anything wrong with it since he had always been in love with his own sister." A look of disgust on her face. "The angel knows why he could love someone weak like her. But, alas, I cannot bread with my half-brothers. It is wrong. But you, Rory, you have Morgenstern in you. And Angel blood to boot." She sauntered over to him. "We will get to that in a while so here is something for you to think about. Something to help you get in the mood."

Her tongue snaked into his mouth again. It felt like a snail writhing in his cavity. He wanted to gag. The boy, Christopher, laughed. She released him from the kiss and all three left the room. Only James gave a look over his shoulder with an apology on his face.

Yes, James was his only ray of hope.

_**A/N: Ok so Valerie AKA Valentina is half fey and half demon blooded shadowhunter. So is James. Christopher is half were and half demon blooded shadowhunter. **_

_**Incest has been passed down the line but they have morals, dadgummit, and they will **_**not **_**sleep with their siblings. Yeah ok, that makes this better… not really. **_

_**ANYWAY! Review… **_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Valentina:

She sat with her brothers at the dinner table. They had inherited this home from their dad. She was the only one that could remember him at all. She had been just over two when he died. Christopher had been one and of course James was in the womb still. But dad had left them his legacy in this home. He had journals with each of their names on one. There were letters in them addressed to them. She had memorized hers.

_Dearest Valentina,_

_Remember who you are in your heart. Nephilim, Morgenstern. You are reading this letter because I am gone. I don't know when I died in your life. I hope you got some time with me before I was taken from this life. Death is a big part of nephilim life. I am writing you in case we did not get enough our lives overlapped. You and your brother must continue our line. Do not dilute with more downworlders and only use strong nephilim if you must. If something happens to Christopher. I have another child on the way. I am hoping for another girl so you can and she can both carry strong heirs. _

_Downworlders are the bane of our existence, remember that in all you do. They are a threat to human kinds and only use them as a means to an end. Never trust one. Not your mother, even. She was a good vessel to carry you but do not love her. She is not human and has no human feelings. You are nephilim and human. You have a strong blood coursing through your veins. _

_Your grandfather created me to be a warrior and thus so are you. You will find his journals in the library here amongst these marked with your and Christopher's names. There is a third journal for your other sibling. I will add more if I procreate more. Make sure you give these to your brother and sister. And study your namesake's journals Valentina. He was a visionary and his mission must be completed. It is up to you. _

_Read all of it and absorb it. _

_My trust is in you,_

_Jonathan Morgenstern_

There was not a scrap of love in the letter. Not in the journals either which were more manuals than anything. She had read all of them before giving them over to her brothers. The journals were very similar for each but the letters were different. She was the only one signed with "My trust is in you." Daddy's little girl.

When she had told Rory she couldn't mate with her brothers it wasn't that she hadn't tried. She and Christopher tried three times while they were teens. Each had been a miserable failure ending in death. Two miscarriages and a still birth. Thinking it might be the mix of fey and wolf, they tried with James. But he had been too scared and sickened to perform. And her father would never want that weakness spread.

He was useless but he was her brother. He might toughen up yet. He had been babied by them. It was their fault. He would be nineteen later this year, he needed to grow up. She felt Christopher's hand close over hers and she looked at him. His eye filled with love and hope when he looked at her. "He is the key, love."

"I know, Chris. We will have our family. And when we are done with him, we can just dispose of him."

"I hope we have a girl. I hope she is gorgeous like you." He kissed his sister sweetly on her lips. Then he caressed her face. "She will be perfect like you."

Maxine:

She and Magi stared at the portal. "How do we get to them? You have to think of where you want to go for the portal to work."

Somewhere you want to go. She wanted to go wherever Rory was. Wherever that girl had taken him. She closed her eyes and pictured him. The sun glinting in his red gold hair and his eyes ablaze with a smile. The green turning emerald with lust. The feel of his plump lips on hers. The caress of his hand on her bare skin. The cockiness of his smile.

Wherever he was.

She grabbed Magi's hand and stepped through the portal thinking of not a place but a person.

Time and space moved. They floated through the air being pulled apart and pushed together all at once. It was the strangest feeling. It felt like hours and milliseconds all at once when they landed. It was dark. They were in a library. She could smell the must of old books.

"Did it work?" She croaked out the whisper.

"I don't know where we are." Magi whispered back.

The lights came on. "Welcome ladies." It was disparaging voice.

Rory:

He was in and out of consciousness. The lights were back on now and he saw a vision in lilac in front of him. It must be a dream. "Maxine." He breathed out her name and was pulled back into darkness.

Maxine:

"Maxine." The sound of her name caressed her. Her head snapped to the side and she saw him tied in a chair. It had worked. She was here with him.

"Oh so you are Maxine, then." The boy grinned. It was an ugly smirking grin. "Your cousin will be so excited that you are here. By the angel, you are pretty. You have her eyes. Maybe she can let me have you since she's going to have him." His head jerked toward Rory's unconscious body.

Just then she came in. Her dull blonde locks bouncing as she walked. "Oh, brother, do we have visitors?"

"Yes, love, your cousin and her friend."

"Oh, good. I am so glad you could join us. You can watch me consummate my relationship with your boyfriend. Your cousin, right?" She cackled. "We are not so different, you and I. Rory is my cousin as well. His mother is my father's sister."

"Jonathan Morgenstern?"

"I see you have studied your history then. Good girl. That is our father." She told the girls of their heritage. Again without the youngest brother in sight.

Christopher's arm was protectively placed on his sister's hips. He leaned in a whispered something to her. He kissed her neck before pulling away.

"Good idea. She is a strong nephilim with amazing skill. She would be good for us to continue our line with. Except she's half fey brother. James would have to take her. You can have her cousin Magalie there. She is one hundred percent nephilim."

His smile faltered only slightly as he moved his eyes to Magi. "But the other has your eyes, love. I could imagine her to be you."

What was she hearing? Weren't they brother and sister? Oh, Raziel, that was gross.

Valentina put her lips to his. "You are so sweet brother. I will save my energies for you so when I am done with him you can take me. The other nephilim girl has no amazing skills anyway. You can just end her." Then she stopped to think. "No we will keep her just in case. Take them to the cells. Put him," she pointed to Rory, "next to her. So she can see us."

Christopher stung her with something in his hand. She went down. Darkness consumed her.

Rory:

He woke up on a bed but no longer in chains. He shot up. He looked around him. They were in cells. He was in one and he could see a limp Max in the next one. Magalie down past her in a third cell.

"Shit. Maxine, wake up baby." She was breathing he could see as he got closer.

"As soon as she wakes up, we can begin." Valentina purred from outside the cell.

His head snapped up. "You leave her out of this. You can have me just let her go." It was a begging statement. He was not proud of it.

"We have plans for her too. James will love her. He is so gentle you can't possibly have any objections." She cut him off before he could talk. "Our baby brother is inexperienced though. Maybe she will teach him all the right moves."

"You leave her out of this." Rory said. "You have me. I am the only one here with Morgenstern blood."

She pondered for a moment. "Tell me how much you love me. Tell me how bad you want me. If you comply maybe we can set her free."

He huffed out a sigh of desperation.

Maxine:

She could hear voices as she crept back into the world. She heard a girl and a guy. Everything they said sounded like it was in another language. She shook her head. Clearing the sluggishness from her brain.

"I don't want to be with anyone but you, Val. I love you. I want this." Was that Rory?

"Really? Tell me what you will do to me then." A seductive hum from Val.

Maxine heard nothing then but the sob from her core and the blood rushing in her ears. Her heart broken and shattered. "You love her?" She whimpered it out.

"Oh, joy she is awake. Well she had better know the truth then, Rory. Tell her."

"Maxine."

"What?" It was a hateful flame coming from her mouth daring him to tell her the truth.

"It's all true." He said it flatly. He somehow sounded sad. Sad that he couldn't play her anymore and use her when he needed his release.

It had all been a lie.

Rory:

His heart clenched when he heard her sob and say "You love her?"

He wanted to tell her no. He wanted to tell her the truth, but the lie would set her free. He bit his lip.

"Tell her." He heard from Valentina.

"Maxine." It was a plea. Don't believe this please. Remember the real truth. Our love.

"What?" She bit it out. He lost his breath, his lungs were flaming next to his throbbing heart.

"It's all true." No emotion in those words. Hopefully she wouldn't believe them. But he saw her tear filled eyes in the darkness. She believed them. His heart shattered. "I'm sorry." He said but it was too quiet. No one heard him.

_**A/N: Writing it made me sad. Valentina is a bitch but what do you expect… hum. **_


	18. Chapter 18

quiet. No one heard him.

Chapter 18:

Valentina:

She was not going to let her cousin go anywhere. She would be good for James. Especially now that they had broken her spirit. She probably wouldn't even try to fight him. But for the last nail in the coffin, she called down her brother. "Chris, dear, let me in his cage and lock me in until it's done." She smiled devishly at him through the bars.

"What about letting her go?" Rory whined.

"All in good time, lover."

She pushed him onto the cot in the cage they were now both bound in. She straddled him and began kissing his neck and nibbling his ears. She moved her hips grinding into his crotch to wake up the little beast in his pants.

"Come on now. Don't be shy." She teased lightly in her words but her eyes screamed at him. "You've never needed this much touch before."

Maxine:

She was going to do that here with him. Max felt her stomach retch. She watch her moving all over her boyfriend. That bitch.

Well, he was in love with her. But that wouldn't mean she wouldn't fight for him again. There was no way all they shared had been a lie. She had felt the love between them. Or maybe it was just her. Maybe she had been blinded by her own love for him.

Love was worth fighting for even if it is just one sided.

"Fine if you don't want to perform, we will just keep her in here." She heard Valentina say.

"You lying bitch. I have done everything you wanted." She heard him hiss between his teeth.

"Not everything Rory. You can't get it up and if you can't get it up then I can't carry on the line. Then you are not doing what I need you to do."

What was happening?

Rory:

He wanted himself to get up. He was willing his penis to stand at attention but it just wouldn't work. _Just close your eyes and pretend she's Max_. Maybe it would work.

He closed his eyes and pulled Val to his lips. "I will do this," he said in her ear. "And you will let her go."

He kissed her. It was different now. He was envisioning his lips on his Maxine. The taste in his mouth shifted to the honey sweetness that was Maxine. The air shifted to lilacs and soap. His taste and scent memory were working overtime. He felt the soft velvet of_ her_ skin when he stroked the girl on his lap.

"Stop!" He heard Max's voice say.

"I'm sorry, baby, we can stop." He pulled the body into him stroking her hair. "I won't push you."

"Dammit, Rory snap out of it." Max was yelling but she sounded too far away.

He snapped his eyes up and looked into a very confused face that belonged to Valentina. Shit. He had really gotten into his fantasy. He pushed her off his lap and stood. "Shit."

"Don't do it, Rory. I love you." Max was crying. It was only the second time he'd seen her cry. And this time it was his fault. All him. No one else to blame.

"Maxine." He said. "Baby, if I do it, she will let you go."

She shook her head. Her hand reached around the bars between them but they burned her hands. She pulled them back quickly.

"You stupid bitch. We have magic on the bars." Valentina said with a cackle. "Go ahead and let me out, Chris. This is going now where. We will try plan B. And tell James to come see how he likes his new lavender lover." Chris opened the bars and shut the quickly behind her to lock them again. "Let's go work the built up frustration I have." She said to him seductively.

They left but soon James was there. He didn't look at any of them directly. He just sat in a chair and pulled out a book. This was his chance. His one hope.

Magalie:

She stirred. Her hey peeled opened and she groaned. She saw the bars and started. "What the hell?" She heard Max sobbing and looked to her side. She could see through bars into two other cages. Max was in one and then there was Rory in the last.

She shifted her shoulders and realized she still had her bag on her shoulders. _Her phone._ She saw a guy watching over them. But he was reading. She moved slowly and kept as still as she could as she moved. She pulled it out and hit the side button to make it silent. She sent a quick text. Her phone beeped and let her know the message failed. They must be under ground because there was no service.

She still had her bow and arrows in the bag too. What kind of bad guys were these people?

If she could get him to get close she could stab him and steal the key.

"Hey," They boy looked up at her. "I need to pee." She did a little dance as if she was trying to hold it.

"There's a bucket in the cage." He went back to reading.

"Please, I can't use that." She batted her lashes at him and continued her jig.

He stood up and walked over to her. He looked into her eyes. "They will kill me if I let you out. I am sorry. I don't even have a key. I am just the bumbling little brother." He mumbled under his breath as he went back to his chair something that sounded like 'I don't even want to be here.'

Magi felt bad for him. She really believed him that he wasn't in on this like the others.

She looked over. Rory and Max had been watching with bated breath. Magi just shrugged. She sat back on her cot to think. There had to a way out of this.

Maxine:

She sat on her cot and pulled her knees under her chin. She heard a scraping noise and she looked over to see Rory pulling his cot to her side of his cage. He laid down and carefully put his arm through the bars. She took his hand.

"You didn't mean it, did you?"

"No, she said to say it. I figure she knew you would wake up soon so she had me saying things that you wouldn't want to hear. I was only agreeing because she said you could go free if I did. As long as you're safe, nothing else matters."

She sniffed. "We'll all get out of here." They had to.

Allen:

He couldn't find anyone in the institute. He called his dad. "Hey is Magi there?"

"No. Why?"

"No one is here. They haven't been for almost 12 hours. I am just worried."

"Allen, do you know where they were last headed to?"

"No, but I know Maxine was really upset. I could hear her crying. Then she and Magi basically ran out of the house."

"I'll be over there with Magnus and Simon in a bit."

Allen wasn't sure who Simon was but he just said ok and waited for them to knock on the door before heading out into the sun. Magnus had zapped them there so it was only a minute before they were there. Another guy was walking toward them. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Alec greeted him. This was Simon. His shirt was orange and said "What Happens in Mordor Stays in Mordor."

"Allen go upstairs and get something from Magi's room." Magnus told him.

He did and brought it back. Magnus was preparing a spell by the time he got back. They were going to track her.

Magalie:

This was it. She was going to be trapped here by perverted crazy people. She didn't even get to tell Isis how she feels. She didn't ever get the hear her voice again. She would never get to see her smile or hear her tinkling laughter. Who was she trying to kid? When she confessed her love in a half awake state it had been the most honest she'd been with the situation.

As much as she wanted to use her bisexuality to keep her heart locked away, Isis had gotten herself in there and made it her home. Damn Warlock! She looked at the texted she had typed out on her phone earlier. Did she had it addressed to her dads? No, the recipient was set to be Isis. She would be who she chose to send her last words to if she could.

The big boy kept coming down here and staring at her. She would slide her phone under her pillow when he did. If she did get a bar of service she would want it close. The boy—Chris—kept telling her all he wanted to do to her when he was able to. She would help him hold his part of the deal to his father and help him produce and heir to the name Morgenstern.

She had vomited into her bucket at one point thinking about him touching her. Maybe it would be her punishment for being selfish and wanting to tell Isis she needed men in her life too. Raziel, she was glad that conversation never happened. She wouldn't mean it anyway. When she had danced with that couple at the club a few weeks back, she had been glad when demons had interrupted. As much as she had wanted to take the couple home and live out her fantasies of still being free and wild, her mind had been on one person. One person was in her mind every minute of every day now.

It would be her luck. Look at who her parents are. A used to be shadowhunter vampire and a warlock. She should have seen it coming.

She jumped when she heard her cage door opening and smoothly slid the phone underneath her pillow.

"Come along, sweetness," the voice made a coldness creep up her spine and she shuddered with fear. "I am going to show you all the good ways I can make you feel." Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "We'll go to my room for privacy." He brought his mouth to hers and then picked her up into his arms.

She looked one last time at Max before the door shut with tear streaming down her face.

_**A/N: I promise I need some happy in my life so this will have some ups before the end… but we are drawing closer to completion and then I will add Fafner's story as a bonus…. I like Fafner now that I have written for him. It may surprise you… Just saying… **_

_**Show love and please review **_____


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Rory:

Their food was delivered hours after Magalie was taken from the room. Max had gotten off her cot and paced until the brought the bread and soup to them. It was only room temperature like they had just opened the can without heating it. But it was the only food they had had all day. Or maybe it was the second day down here.

They both ate, ravishing the mediocre food and then things got strange.

Rory laid down on his cot, his vision blurred.

{Line Break}

He looked up to see a body rising over his. The hair was long and it was lilac. "Maine." He pulled her closer to him and could feel her soft body pressing against his.

"Rory," she said her voice sounding a bit too high, "make love to me."

He pulled her into a kiss. His head was swimming. Being locked up was making him crazy. She rubbed against his now growing member with her warm core. "Maxine, you make me crazy."

A glimpse of lace colored hair in his peripheral, the wrong smell hit his nostrils. He shook his head and Max was back to normal. "How did you get in here, Maxine?"

"Shh, just make love to me before they come back down here."

"We should get out of here if you know how to get out of the cage." His mind raced. He knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him, but now was not the time. They should go get Magi and get the hell out of there. "Think of Magi."

"Don't worry about her, she is probably having fun."

What? He smelled the wrong smell again. He shook his head and his vision blurred. Hands were on his zipper trying to free his erection as he tried to clear his head. He opened his eyes to Max with blond hair. Her slightly pink skin looked faded and there was a gleam in her eye that was wrong. "Maxine, stop it."

"Rory." He heard it from beside him. "Rory, that's not me. We've been drugged. Rory, fight her." That voice was the right pitch. The smell wafted to him. Lilacs and soap. But his vision was a blur, a mix of lilac and lace.

Maxine:

The bitch was in his cage basically raping him and she couldn't do anything. She pace like a caged tiger. Her legs had felt like jelly when she first came back to consciousness, and her head throbbed. She had to think of a plan.

"Rory, that's not me. We've been drugged. Rory, fight her." She could hear the desperation in her own voice making her sound strange. Valentine's head whipped up, and Max spat at her.

"Rory, I need you inside of me." She said in retaliation. The bitch knew this was killing her. She was trying to pitch her voice to sound more like Max but she was off. Rory couldn't tell because he was drugged. At that moment he stopped moving and she saw his eye closed.

He wasn't struggling to her off so they could save Magi and get out. He was asleep. His erection still pressed against his jeans.

"James, get her out of here so I won't be interrupted when he wakes up again. I think she gets the picture." Val moved her gaze back to Max. "Think about us while James has his way with you." She taunted her.

James moved into her cage and his hand shook as he grabbed her. He was their weak link. She would have to take advantage of that.

Alec:

He had sent word to Jace and Izzy in Idris. Their kids were missing. Magnus couldn't track Magi. She would appear on the map for a second then disappear. Then show up for a second elsewhere. It reminded him of the time Jace went with Sebastian before Glorious had separated them. This really worried him.

It couldn't be Sebastian though. He has been dead almost twenty years. So what was happening?

"She's jumping all over the map." Magnus was muttering under his breath. This was major for them. She was their baby after all.

Alec was looking out into space trying to think of something to do. He saw a man running toward them. As he got closer, he could see he was a faerie. What was this about?

"Come quick." He was talking to Allen who was the only nephilim at the institute. "They have gone through a portal."

"Who?" Alec said to the fey. Allen looked lost.

"The nephilim. My niece, a boy, and two girls." He looked down to his feet. "My daughter." He was so quiet on the last statement.

Alec didn't know who his daughter was, but they needed to get to this portal. Magnus spoke up first. "Lead the way."

They followed the tall violet man. Then it hit him. He had to be Max's dad. The dark purple hair waved down past his shoulders, his eyes were the same turquoise orbs that belonged to his niece. This was the man who abandoned her before she was even born.

Less than ten minutes later they were running up the stairs to an apartment. In one of the bedrooms a glowing portal was still open. Magnus muttered about people not cleaning up after themselves, but Alec didn't know why it was a problem. This was key to getting their baby back.

Maxine:

James had her hands tied and her ankles were loosely done so she could walk but she couldn't use them to fight. He was gentle with her as he took her to a room. "This is my room," he said and blushed bright red. He was like the little brother she had never had. Even though she knew he had to be at least 19 for Jonathan Morgenstern to be his father. He was small and moved without confidence making him seem much younger than that age.

He pulled her into his room then locked the door. He sat her on the bed then went across the room with his book and sat in a chair. He opened his book and began to read. She took a look around the room. Pictures were on his dresser. He and a woman who must be his mother were smiling into the room from their frames. She had similar eyes and hair to his even though he looked more like the photos she had seen of Morgenstern.

"Is that your mother?" Maxine asked.

"Yeah, she was beautiful."

"Oh. Is she far from here."

"Yes," he answered but the way he did said all he didn't say. She was dead.

"What happened?" Maxine choked out the question quietly.

"She was a downworlder. They killed her."

"Valerie and Chris?"

He nodded. "She goes by Valentina. Valerie is what name her mother gave her." A tear escaped his eye. "I wouldn't leave her. I loved my mother. I didn't even know them when they came to get me when I was eight. So they killed her and told me the only option was to live with them. Valentina gave me the letter and journal from my father." He shuddered. "He has bad things planned for us. We are supposed to kill a lot of creatures. Nephilim, downworlders, it doesn't matter. We are supposed to burn down the world and start it over. A new beginning with us as the Adam and Eve."

The boy look like he was going to gag. He pulled himself together and buried his face back into his book.

"Do they hurt you?" Max wanted to hug him and take him far away from them.

He shook his head but didn't say anything.

"Do you want to leave?"

He didn't respond. He just read his book and stiffened. He read for a few minutes before saying, "When they ask, we did things. I don't want to, but you have to promise to tell them we did."

She nodded.

Magalie:

She felt her eye now that it was over. He had hit her, and she knew it was swelling. She had thought he was going to rape her.

And he would have.

But he couldn't. He had gotten mad at the fact that she was wrong. "You're not Valentina." He kept saying as his reasons to not be able to perform. "You're eyes are wrong. Your skin is too dark." He had paced back and forth then turned on her. "Are you laughing at me?" She hadn't been. She hadn't made a noise. Not a scream or a cry and most certainly not a laugh. "I will kill you if you laugh at me." He had back handed her and then left the room.

Her hands were tied above her head to the headboard of the bed. Her feet were free. He had needed to get between her legs so he had untied them. Now alone she needed to get the ropes loose on her wrist. The length of the rope was too short for her to reach one hand to the other.

She strained against them. They bit into her arms but loosened a miniscule amount every time she pulled. She pulled again. Still not slack enough to pull her hand out. She rested her wrist a second then pulled again. This was going to take a while.

Rory:

He was conscious now again. He didn't dare open his eyes. He had heard her as he fell under. She was not Maxine. This was that devil woman, Valentina.

"Rory, wake up baby. I need you." She was speaking in a voice that was too high again. "Oh, fuck this. He is still hard, he doesn't need to be awake. I am glad we gave him the yohimbe in his food." (_**A/N: this is an herb for sexual dysfunction and causes erections FYI**_)He felt her unzip his pants.

There was no way this was going to happen. He lifted his legs under her fast and threw her bodily against the cage bars. She screamed as they burned her exposed skin. He leaped up and pressed her harder against the bars, catching her off guard. But this didn't last long. She pushed him off and moved as fast if not faster than he did.

"The demon child versus the angel child. This will be interesting." She attacked him brutally he fingers scraping skin as she fought with her long nails.

He flung her off of him again but she was ready for it this time and she rolled to the side instead of hitting the bars. She yelped loudly as she came to attack again. She looked at him with a fierce fire ablaze in her eyes. This was turning her on. She licked her lips and came at him again.

Soon he heard the thunder of feet and Chris was there in the cage with them. He lifted Rory by his throat and flung him against the bars. Any exposed flesh burned and the smell wafted to his nose. "Get off my sister." He was holding him to the bars. Jealousy sparked in his eyes. Rory held his hands up in surrender.

Chris let him loose then he and Valentina left the cage. He cooed to her as he healed her with marks. He petted her hair and kissed her gently like a lover would. He held her close in his arms. He really loved her.

Rory wouldn't think anything about these two lovers if he didn't _know_ what they were to one another. The delusions of a dead parent carried on without question by his children.

"We will get it from him, Vallie."

She giggled and playfully slapped him. "Don't call me that, Chrissie." She was teasing him.

Magalie:

She finally got her left hand free. She used it to undo her right hand and pulled her pants on as she ran down the hall. Trying to remember the turns he took bringing her up here. She heard Max's voice as she passed a door.

She opened it. She was on a bed tied up hands and feet. James was reading in a chair.

"Max." She rushed to her and untied her. He didn't get up to fight her. "Did he do anything to you?"

Max shook her head. "He doesn't want to be with them. We have to save him, Magi."

Magi looked at him. He didn't bother trying to fight her. He looked dead in the eyes like he had been tortured until he didn't feel anymore.

"He asked me to lie for him and tell them he raped me so they wouldn't hurt him. He is as much a prisoner as we are. And he's been with them for nine years." Magi heard the pleas in her parabatai's voice.

"I trust your judgment here, Maxi. Let's go." Both half fey shadowhunters followed her into the hall. They had to find some way out.

_**A/N: I went to my first roller derby bout today. It was amazingly fun. That has nothing to do with the story but I just wanted to say it. This will be done in the next few chapters…. I am working on wrapping everything up then I will be posting the bonus chapter of Fafner's story… then A Magalie spin off will be made. I am in love with her. And I want her cute amazingly fluffy story (with just hints of angst…. Because well, she's a bisexual teenager so there will be some.) to come out to the world. **_

_**Thanks for reading… please review…. I don't get many so I feel like a failure…. **_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Magnus:

He had something he could try but he wasn't sure if it would work. He waved his hands around the portal as blue flames dances along each of his digits. He chanted words as ancient as the universe. The portal showed the last destination. He could see the boy sitting in a cage. "I've got it." He rushed into the portal, and the others followed.

The familiar pull of portal travel pulled at his body as they moved to where ever it was that they were going. He hand grazed someone else. The spark he felt told him it was Alec so he closed he hand over the hand of his lover. They were always stronger, together.

Rory:

The two were blatantly making out now. It was sick. Rory adverted his eyes and tried to think. There had to be a way out of this. His head snapped up as he heard a crash. Magalie and Max were coming into the room with blades blazing. They had never taken Magi's bag. She had all of her weapons!

Caught by surprise Christopher and Valentina pulled apart but they were empty handed. Chris shoved her behind him so she would be protected. He pulled a small dagger from his belt and began to stab it towards the girls. He saw Max dive but she was cut by the blade. A red line oozed on her arm.

"Keys! Someone unlock the cage." He saw James pulled the keys from Chris's belt and opened the door to his cage with shaking hands.

"You traitor." The venom was evident in Valentina's tone. She took a running jump at James. She latched her hands around his throat. He made strangled noises. Rory tried to pry her off of him but she held on as anger flashed in her deep blue green eyes. Before he knew it, James went limp and all the life left his eyes. James was gone.

There was a loud crack and Magnus fell into the room hand in hand with Alec. Allen, Simon, and some other man fell in too.

Valentina saw how outnumbered they were. She shouted. "Chris, baby, we have to get out. Leave them!" She ran and there was a bright light as a portal opened in the next room. Christopher backed away from the group. He turned and ran toward the exit.

Magalie pulled back the string of her bow and let it fly. It hit Chris in his shoulder but he kept him moving. He flew through the portal.

Maxine:

She flew into Rory's arms. He brought his mouth to hers. Magnus chuckled but Alec gasped. Simon looked on like an overprotective father. Her father just stared at them. Max pulled away from him. "Rory, I love you." She needed to say it. He needed to hear it. They had come so close to being tortured. Maybe even losing each other permanently.

"I love you, Maxine." He kissed her again. "I love you so much."

Magalie had been pulled into a hug with her family. She was surrounded by arms. Magnus, Alec and even Allen were all in on the hug. Simon rushed to Max and pulled her into a hug too.

"I am so glad you are ok." He looked her up and down. Her arm was bleeding still.

"Magi, do you have your stele?" She pulled it out of her bag and handed it to Rory. He drew the marks on Max's arm and she felt it sting as it did its work.

Magnus was working on opening a portal home.

Then her father came over to her. "We need to talk." He said.

"Ok, let's all go." Magnus was ushering them through to the way home.

Magalie:

She paced the floor of her room. She had texted her right after they got back. But she hadn't heard from her yet.

A knock sounded on her door. She ran to open it. Maxine came in and sat down. She had been with her dad since they got back.

"Tell me what happened.

"He didn't know about me." She was shocked.

"What?"

"Well, he found out about me eventually. But mom told him she didn't need him. She told him we were fine without him. So he never came back. He moved to Europe. He just now came back this year." She had tears strolling down her cheeks. "Why would she do it?"

Magi didn't have an answer for her. Her phone beeped with a new text but she couldn't answer right now. Right now, Max needed her.

Rory:

He was waiting for her to get home. He had showered the filth off and threw away his clothes from the ordeal. He was sitting on his bed in just PJ bottoms. He was drawing in his sketch pad. His hand travelled over the paper. He shaded here and there as she took form on his pad. The tilt of her head and the light in her eyes were just as she had looked when she told him she loved him.

That vision was engraved in his mind forever. He got out the Prisma color pencils and set the colors out that he needed. He colored in her eyes mixing a few shades to make the perfect shade of turquoise. He lightly shaded pink on the edges of her skin. He used a light hand to make sure the coverage wasn't too thick. And he did so with the lavender for her hair too. Her eyes stood out in the picture as the main focus.

The eyes of the girl he loved.

His door creaked open, and he looked up into those real eyes. His picture would never do her justice. He put the pad down as she crossed the room, and he pulled her into his arms on the bed. She looked at the picture then looked at him with tears welling in those perfect eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"You drew this?" Was her response.

He nodded, and she kissed him. Just then all other thoughts and comments could wait. She pulled off her old clothes and threw them to the floor. She pulled off his PJ pants and climbed into his lap. Her lips attacked his with a feverish need that only he could fulfill. She slowly sank onto him. He felt her warmth surrounding him. "Maxine." He held her close. As close as any two people could physically get. "I love you." He said then moved slowly in and out of her. The pace was agonizingly slow but she came quickly with his calculated slow thrusts. He felt her muscles tighten on him and he followed suit.

"I love you, Rory." She kissed him again. She nestled into his side and made herself very comfortable. He knew he would be happy if they could stay like this forever.

Maxine:

She got out of the shower and pulled on her flannel PJs. She wanted to be comfy. There was a knock on the door. Her mom poked her head in.

"Mom, when did you all get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

Izzy came in and sat down on her bed where she was laying. "So, you and Rory are being safe, right?"

Max turned all shades of red and then nodded. "Are you mad?"

Izzy laughed. "No. You aren't even close to being as bad as I was. I know you are in love. I know you. You are so much like your uncle Alec when it comes to matters of the heart." She pulled her in close.

There was an awkward silence.

"Mom, how come you kept him away." And she knew Max wasn't talking about Rory anymore.

"Because I couldn't have him in my life in anyway and keep my sanity." She huffed and stood up to pace. "I understand if you're mad at me. And you can get to know him all you want now. As long as I don't have to see him."

"Mom, tell me what's wrong."

"He's the only man I've ever loved." She said and walked out. Max wasn't sure that anyone knew the full story of what happed between her parents.

{Line Break}

It was time for dinner. She strolled down to the kitchen and sat at the table next to Rory. Clary was finishing up the food. Allen, Magi, Alec , Magnus, and Jace all sat at the table already. Izzy was pouring drinks for everyone.

Clary sat across from her as she put down the food. "Maxine." She said as she sat down.

"Clary." Max returned.

Jace just smiled at one woman and then the other. Rory kissed her on the cheek chastely. Jace barked out a laugh at the look Clary got. The red head wasn't very keen on them being together but Jace was happy for them.

"Mom," Rory said. "You remember how grandma hated dad when you guys were dating?"

That made her soften a little. "I understand where she was coming from now." She looked at Maxine. "It's not you, sweetie. He's just my baby." She had tears in her eyes.

"Mom." Rory was embarrassed, she could tell by his voice.

Max put her hand on his thigh and gave him a small smile. No one seemed to care that they are cousins and shouldn't be in love. No one made a big deal about it. Magi was right.

Maxine smiled a real smile as she looked around. This was her life now.

They would search for Valentina and Christopher until they were brought down. They would continue with life as normal, but there was a big difference. Now Max was in love. She gave her love a kiss on his cheek, and he looked at her with his love for her reflecting in his eyes.

_**A/N: okay, guys. That is the end… for now. There will be the bonus chapter of Fafner's story AND THEN MAGALIE'S STORY will be up soon. Let me know what you think!**_


	21. Bonus: Fafner's Story

Fafner's Story:

Life was beginning to bore me. I watched my sister as she grew with her child and now as she is raising her child alone. She is lonely for love, like I was, but at least she had Valerie. I had to get out of there. I tucked my niece in for the night and kissed her forehead. The poor girl's father was dead. She was three and needed him in her life. Since she didn't have him, I stayed.

I was walking down the road. Not really having anything else to do, I stopped into a nightclub to get a drink. I knew this place was good for downworlders so I didn't bother hiding what I was. I ordered a drink and thought about all the things I was missing in life. I was throwing a real pity party for myself. After a couple of drinks, I ventured out on to the dance floor.

I danced with a fey woman who was slinky and sexy. But I just didn't feel any spark. Maybe it was me. Maybe something was wrong with me.

From the corner of my eye I saw ebony hair swirl about a girl in a white dress. She seemed to float. She was with another girl who had hair the shade of the setting sun in summer but even against the vibrant red, she was all I could see. I wanted to dance with her.

She seemed to notice me looking because she crooked her finger at me to come closer. I moved in on her. Faeries are tall but I didn't tower over her like I would most humans. Her seven inch heels probably helped with that but it didn't matter. She wrapped her body around me and I breathed her in. She smelled of lilies and sunshine and sweat. It was enticing and erotic.

We danced together in the club to the wordless music for hours. Her friend was long since gone being sought out by some blond boy. The crowd was dying down and soon it was closing time. We had yet to exchange words. I walked her to the door.

"I had fun. My name is Fafner." I said finally introducing myself.

"Isabelle." She said with a seductive smile splitting her face. "The night doesn't have to be done." She whispered in my ear some suggestions on just how the night could continue. I felt a flood of lust punch me in my stomach, and I growled a bit. "I take that as a yes?" She asked slyly.

I nodded. A man of few words. I led her to my home. I had an apartment in the city just outside of the park. I had kept myself close for my sister and niece and often stayed in their home. Tonight would be a night I was glad I had my own home. I unlocked the door and turned to say something to her.

She jumped and wrapped her legs around me. I almost lost my balance but I kept myself steady as she smashed her lips to mine. I stumbled through the dark house until I found the knob to my bedroom door. She was making good on all of her whispered promises.

She slid down my body like I was a pole and began moving her hips to music only she could hear. I watched her with my eyes locked on hers. A coy smile found its way on to her face and she reached for the laces on her bodice. My eyes followed her hands as they moved to undress her. I felt myself get hard just at the thought of her naked body.

She did a slow strip tease and hummed the tune from her head as she did it. The dress fell from her form and she was left in sexy black underclothes. Her lacy bra matched her panties and a garter belt held up her thigh high fishnets. She still had on her boots that were only a few inches shorter than the hose she wore.

It was hard to keep myself from drooling. She sauntered over to me and crushed her mouth against mine with urgency. Her hand danced along my thighs until they reached the button of my jeans. She undid them quickly and pulled down my zipper. My erection sprang free from its trap. Her mouth formed an slight oh and her eyes got a tad larger as she took in the sight of me.

Faery men tended to be more well-endowed than human men.

I pulled my shirt off over my head and threw it against the wall. Her hands splayed on my chest and she moved her fingers all over my exposed flesh. She sent shivers down my spine and I moaned as she moved her mouth from mine and down into the crook of my neck.

I ripped her panties needing to touch her. I needed her on me. I slid my finger into her slick wet pussy and into the cavity. She moaned. I added a finger, then another. She was pliable but tight around them. The pad of my thumb moved around on her sensitive button and she was moving her hips against my hand. Wanton. Her muscles contracted around my fingers and she came.

She was so slick at this point. I removed my hand and moved them to her hips. I pulled her to my lap and move her hips to align our centers. I slid her gently onto my cock. She threw her head back as she took me in. Slowly, an inch at a time, I entered her. She put her knees on either side of me and began rocking back and forth moving me in and out of her with expert precision.

Moans and gasps came from her mouth as she moved all around me. The headboard of my bed was slamming against the wall as she moved impossible fast on top of me. I moved my hips up every time she came back down around me. Thrusting to penetrate as deep as I could. "Fafner, faster."

How could we get and faster? I rolled her onto the bed without breaking contact. I lifted her hips to the perfect angle and sank myself into her hard and fast. The change of the angle was better for both of us. Her eyes clouded over and she couldn't form words.

"Faf… plea… oh…" she panted out as I drove her into oblivion. She screamed loudly as she came again around me this time. I pumped my hips just two more times as he muscles milked me inside of her. I said her name as the orgasm washed over me.

"Isabelle."

I laid beside her and pulled her close to me. I kissed her everywhere my lips could reach. She looked into my soul when she looked into my eyes. "Will you just hold me tonight? Please don't make me leave."

"Stay." I said. And I meant it. This girl was in my heart.

I never felt connected to anyone like I was with her. Just maybe I could believe in love at first sight if it was with this girl. If it was with my Isabelle.

{Line Break}

I woke up as the sun peaked over the horizon. It was still early. We'd probably only been asleep a couple of hours. Her shoulders moved as her she breathed in and out. I placed a kiss on her neck just below her ear. She stirred and looked at me. She pulled my mouth to hers and I was ready for her again.

She got on my lap, straddling me and took me into her already wet heat. She rode me slow and sweet this time. It felt like hours of us riding up to our peaks. She came over and over as I held onto mine until I knew she was completely melted by her multiple orgasms. I had lost count of how many times she'd gone over the edge when I finally couldn't hold back anymore.

"Please, Fafner, let me make you come." And then I did. As her muscles pulled on me on her final dive into pleasure.

She curled up into my side and soon we had fallen back to sleep. Sweet, tender love making still fresh in our minds.

{Line Break}

She was wearing my tee that I had discarded the night before when I woke up. She was reading a book I had on my night stand and smiled at me when I dragged myself from sleep. I looked at the time. It was three in the afternoon.

"You look so clam when you sleep." She said to me. "I love your hair."

My hair was violet colored and I kept it to my shoulders. It was wavy and soft. My sister always said she would kill to have my hair. Hers was lighter like lilacs and stick straight.

"Your eyes are gorgeous." She said it looking into the turquoise orbs as she did so.

"You are gorgeous," I told her. She was. All these shades of dark and light all in one. Her skin was white as porcelain and her hair was ebony silk. A real life Snow White. Her lips were a tad swollen from all of our kissing and they showed rosy pink on her face. I tucked her hair behind her ears to get it off her face. I kissed her.

I traced my fingers over her thighs and made my way to her core. She spread her legs willingly. I lowered my head and moved my tongue on her swollen clit and she sighed a contented sigh. She tasted sweet and a bit salty from the previous bouts of love making. Her thighs started quivering around my head as she wrapped me with her legs. "Yes, Fafner." I loved hearing her say my name. Her fingers twisted into my bed sheets and she threw her head back as I increased the speed and pressure of my tongue on her. Her hips moving slightly with me.

I hummed against her then sucked her into my mouth. That got a very vocal response. "Fuck, yes!" I slipped two fingers into her soaked cleft. I moved them in and out slowly and steadily as her moans increased. I felt her legs tense as she let out a howl of pleasure and then she went limp.

"You taste like magic." I said and brought my lips to hers. "Do you taste yourself on me?" I asked her huskily. My shaft was rock solid, and I needed her again.

She nodded and lust flashed into her eyes as she pushed me down and took me. Her mouth was on my enlarged member before I knew what was happening. She took me into her mouth and I felt her relax her throat to take me deeper. My head was squeezed into the contracting muscles deep in her throat. God in heaven she was going to make me come so fast at this pace. Her hand played with my balls and I almost sucked in a breath. She moved her head up and down. Her tongue swirled around me. Her lips protected me from her teeth.

"I'm going to…" I began but ended in a grunt as I released into her mouth.

"You taste like fruits." She brought her lips to mine. "Do you like tasting yourself on me?"

I had died. I was in heaven. That was the only explanation. I just growled my approval and took her mouth again with mine.

{Line Break}

She pulled me into the shower with her. I couldn't get enough of her. The sun was setting again and we had only left the bedroom for food and water throughout the day. We have made love four times in less than twenty-four hours. That was my record. I don't know what hers was, but I didn't care. All that matter is that she was with me, and I was lost in her. She lathered soap into my hair and onto my body as the water came down.

I returned the favor for her. We would stop washing to kiss and tease throughout the shower. We rinsed and only got out because the stream of water turned cold. She pulled on her dress and kissed me one last time before saying she needed to go.

She took a pen off my dresser and wrote her number onto one of my mailers that sat there unopened. "Call me sometime." I definitely would.

{Line Break}

"Hey Isabelle, it's Fafner. I was wondering if I could take you on a real date."

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?" She asked from the other side of the phone call.

"The park. I will bring us some lunch and we can sit at the pond and just talk."

"Sounds fun. I will see you there in an hour, ok?"

"I can't wait."

I set up the picnic at the park and I saw her walking toward me in all black. Tight pants, tight shirt and boots. I tried to keep myself calm but I could feel my pants getting tighter. She flounced onto the blanket, and I gave her a smile.

"Tell me about yourself." I said because I honestly wanted to know everything about her.

"What do you want to know?" She purred it out. "You can just ask me whatever you want, and I will give you the honest answer no matter what." Everything she said dripped in innuendo and sex.

"Do you have any siblings?" I wanted to keep it PG for now since I already had a semi hard on just breathing in her scent so close to me.

"Yeah. I have an older brother and an adopted brother, and I had a younger brother but he died a long time ago."

"All brothers. I have a sister." I stumbled on what to ask next. "What is your favorite food?"

"Ha! I love a nice juicy steak and shrimp." She licked her lips.

She was not making this easy. "Wh—what's your favorite color?"

"Purple." She twirled a lock of my hair around her fingers, tugging playfully. "Do you know enough yet?"

I nodded. She tackled me to the blanket. Her lips all on mine. Her tongue asked for entrance and I granted it. I could feel her heat through her clothes and mine. "I live right across the street, remember?"

She nodded and moved her lips to my ear. Nibbling and licking until I shuddered with need. I stood leaving the blanket and food. She wrapped herself around me as I carried her across the street. I was thankful for the glamour I knew surrounded us. My mouth ravished her neck as I pulled open the door to my apartment. She writhed against me in my arms and I could swear just feeling her rubbing against me was going to make me come.

I threw her onto the couch not thinking I could make it to the bed and I made passionate love to her right there.

Isabelle's Dilemma:

I had been seeing Fafner for a few weeks. The sex was amazing. He made me forget about everyone else. But I hadn't seen him for a few days because I was currently under the weather. Clary said it was probably the flu. I couldn't remember the last time I was this sick.

Clary came out of the bathroom. "You're out of tampons, Iz. I have to go run to my bathroom real quick." I nodded without thinking much of it. Just something I will have to get next time I'm out.

She was back in a few minutes and she brought me some soup while she was gone too. "You have to try and eat something." She was so motherly. She looked just like her mother now, clucking over me.

"Thanks." I meant it. But as soon as the spoon came to my face the smell hit me. I ran to the bathroom again. There was nothing in there to come out. I just heaved until the wave of nausea passed. There was something gnawing at my brain. "What is the date?"

"The 20th ," she answered.

"Shit."

"What?"

"My period."

"Do you need me to get you some tampons from my room?"

"No, that's the problem." I lay my face on the seat of the commode. Eww. "I was supposed to start on the 12th." Maybe that would catch her attention. I was over a week late. I was sick. "Shit."

{Line Break}

Clary brought me some tests from the store. The pink box looked bright and happy. I wanted to tell that box to go to Hell. I peed on the test and we waited the 3 minutes it said to wait. I paced. Clary watched me pace.

The three minutes was up, and I said, "You look at it."

She picked it up and grimaced at me. "It's positive."

"Shit."

"Who's the father, Izzy" Clary asked me.

With tears rolling down my cheeks I said, "Just some one night stand." She would believe me because I was Isabelle Lightwood and boys didn't matter to me. They would all believe he didn't matter either.

As if he could sense it, my phone vibrated. It was Fafner. I sent it to voicemail.

{Line Break}

Over the next few days, he called and left voicemails. I cried when I listened to them. I think I might love him but I can't do this. I can't ruin his life and mine. I couldn't talk to him.

Fafner's Story:

Her phone number had been changed. I had left a voicemail just a couple of hours before and now the number didn't work. I had a feeling I would never see her again and my heart shattered. I was happy with her. I was in love with her. I never got the chance to tell her.


End file.
